Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: The Heroes' Battle
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Kira and Neji found themselves fighting against the onslaught of the ZAFT forces led by Naruto and Le Creuset. The secrets of the family tree has now been revealed. NarutoxGundam Seed Xover KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli NarutoxKoyuki YzakxShiho NewtypeYzak
1. Phase 01: Reality

So, we are now in the first Gundam Seed based story of the Naruto/Gundam Seed crossover story in the Hero Series. Before we go on any further, here are the details of the mobile suits:

**GAT-X625 Commando**  
**Manufacturer:** Social Revolutionary Liberation Union  
**User:** Zodiac Alliance Freedom Treaty (ZAFT)  
**Unit type:** prototype all-purpose multi-mode mobile suit  
**First Deployment:** CE 71  
**Head Height:** 18.00 meters  
**Weight:** 68.92 metric tons  
**Special equipment:** laminated armor (improved type of heat-resistant ablative gel DPX-30)  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Armament:** "Igelstellung II" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, 12.5mm anti-infantry machinegun x2, ES01 beam saber x2, wire-guided gunbarrel pod (GAU-758S beam gun x1, M70AMSAT missile x2) x4, M703 57mm beam rifle x1, GAU-8M2 52mm machinegun pod x1, shield x1, MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon x1, MA-XM434 beam claw x2  
**User:** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze  
Comment: Based on the GAT-X303 Aegis, but with the gunbarrels, since Naruto has the spatial awareness needed to deploy the gunbarrels.

**GAT-X623 Guillotine**  
**Manufacturer:** Social Revolutionary Liberation Union  
**Users:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Unit type:** prototype melee combat mobile suit  
**First Deployment:** CE 71  
**Overall height:** 18.63 meters  
**Weight:** 73.5 metric tons  
**Special Equipment:** Phase Shift armor, Mirage Colloid  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery, power output unknown  
**Armament:** "Gleipnir" rocket anchor x1; "Trikeros" shield system (50mm high-energy beam rifle x1, beam saber x1, "Lancer Dart" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrator x3)  
**User:** Koyuki Kazahana  
Comment: Based on the GAT-X207 Blitz, this machine is also perfect for a spatial awareness possessed Koyuki since she can made sneaky attacks without being seen, and a better utilizer on the Mirage Colloid.

**GAT-X630 Tsukuyomi  
Manufacturer:** Social Revolutionary Liberation Union  
**Users:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Unit type:** prototype all-purpose multi-mode mobile suit  
**Head height:** 17.72 meters  
**Weight:** 64.8 metric tons  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery  
**Special equipment:** hardpoints for Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor  
**Armament:** "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, "Armor Schneider" combat knife x2, 57mm high-energy beam rifle x1, bazooka x1, shield x1  
**Optional equipment:** AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker, AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker, AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker, P204QX Lightning Striker, P202QX Integrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP)  
**User:** Itachi Uchiha  
Comment: Based on the GAT-X105 Strike, but the phase shift armor is different from the normal Strike.

**GAT-X624 Blitzkrieg  
Manufacturer:** Social Revolutionary Liberation Union  
**Users:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Unit type:** prototype close combat mobile suit  
**Head height:** 17.5 meters  
**Full weight:** 103.47 metric tons  
**Armament:** "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun x2, beam saber x2, "Shiva" 115mm railgun x1, 220mm 5-barrel missile pod x1  
**Optional armament:** 57mm high-energy beam rifle with 175mm grenade launcher x1  
**User:** Shinosuke Asuka  
Comment: Based on the GAT-X102 Duel, this mobile suit is developed as a close combat type machine. Shinosuke's type of combat is suited for this machine, but he is also well adept in the use of long range combat.

**GAT-X622 Ballista  
Manufacturer:** Social Revolutionary Liberation Union  
**Users:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Unit type:** Prototype long-distance artillery mobile suit  
**Overall height:** 18.86 meters  
**Weight:** 84.2 metric tons  
**Special Equipment:** Phase Shift armor  
**Armament:** 350mm gun launcher x 1, 94mm high-energy beam rifle x 1, 6-barrel 220mm missile pod x 2  
**Armament docked mode/s:** 94mm hyper-impulse sniper rifle, 350mm anti-armor shotgun  
**User:** Amaya Musashi  
Comment: Based on the GAT-X103 Buster, Amaya's preference for long range artillery attacks makes it the perfect machine for her.

So, without a further ado, let Phase 01 of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: The Heroes' Battle begin!

* * *

Cosmic Era, Year 70. The Bloody Valentine War kicked off with a nuclear missile attack on a PLANT farming colony called Junius Seven. In a series of events that followed, ZAFT had planted Neutron Jammers, effectively sabotaging the Earth's nuclear capability. A year had followed and there is no end in sight. In a little colony called Heliopolis is where our heroes' stories begin

Phase 01: Reality

Since the time that Heliopolis was built, the Konoha Freedom Front was in a state of constant vigilance ever since the war had started. Since then, the shinobi in disguise were blending in with the Morgenroette workers, unaware that their blueprints for the machines that will be built were stolen from under their noses. Whiel they were working on the machines, Neji Hyuga and his friend Tenten were stralling across the park when they encountered a brown haired boy meeting up with his friends.

"Hey, Kira!" one of the friends said. "Professor Kato wants to see you."

"I'll be along in a minute." the brown haired boy replied as he and his friends were walking through the park, only to meet up with the Hyuga and the weapons mistress. "Uh, excuse me. Have we seen you before?"

"No, but I just want to say hi and also I need to know your name. My name is Neji Hyuga and my friend here is Tenten Higurashi." Neji replied as he shook hands with the boy.

"I'm Kira Yamato, and nice to meet you, Neji." Kira replied as Neji sighed. He joined the students as they walked into the lab, where the project was held. Neji and Tenten went there to see Shikamaru and Chouji talking to a professor.

"Well, the schmetatics were easy to find, but the rest of them were gone." Shikamaru explained as Professor Kato sighed and gestured for the newcomers to come closer. "Neji, have we found out about the missing blueprints?"

"All I know is that it must be stolen. I mean, why would we discover that there are ten additional machines that are built in this colony?" Neji asked as a figure in disguise listened. "Something got to do with Morgenroette."

"I see." Kira replied as they were spending time trying to come up with a solution to the wiring porblem as the hour went uninterrupted.

Neji and Shikamaru were still working on the problem when there was another visitor, revealed to be Ino and Hinata holding a clipboard and were jotting down some notes. Tsunade then followed suit as the jonin senseis were also carrying clipboards.

"Do we have the ship ready to roll yet?" Tsunade asked as Neji shook his head. "We have to be prepared if we want to capture the gaki or better yet, him and his friends."

"Including the Yuki princess." Neji replied. "Kira has the potential to join our forces, but seeing as he prefers to live in peace as a civilian, that may not seem likely."

"It can be, since ZAFT could target the colony because Orb is building those machines for the Earth Forces." Kakashi replied instead. "From what I heard, Sasuke is still piloting a mobile armor and would be itching to kill Naruto."

"We haven't still found out about the ships that will be deployed." Kurenai interjected as the events in Heliopolis went uninterupted as usual.

* * *

The ZAFT fleet that was going into the colony were armed to the teeth. A Nazca-class ship and a Laurasia-class frigate accompanied five deadly looking ships. all commanded by Rau Le Creuset and Naruto respectively. The newly made graduates, which consists of four red coats that became part of the Le Creuset team, were infiltrating the colony along with the Yuki group that were assinged to steal the mobile suits that Romanov had explained.

"Do you think that we'll make it?" Rusty Mackenzie asked.

"We can make it, just as long as you have Shinosuke, Amaya or myself to cover you, Rusty." Naruto replied as Mamoru and the three Yuki jonins were also coming along with them. "Mamoru-sempai, we can worry about what happens later. We have Matsuhito-taichou commanding the Firebolt, and Mayura-kanchou commanding the Lawrence."

"I see, Naruto. I see." Mamoru replied. "So, do we also grab the colored frames?"

"Yes, and in total, we have twenty mobile suits to steal from the Earth Alliance." Naruto replied as they entered the interior of the colony. Just as they were about to crouch into the grass, the three GINNs that were assigned to attack the colony had made their move.

"Well, it looks like Miguel and his comrades are just in time." Shinosuke said as they moved out. Naruto then gave out the order.

"The Le Creuset team will steal the machines that are parked outside as well as in the factory. My team, search for the frame Ashtrays, and the rest of you guys, find the mobile suits that are stored for the Konoha Freedom Front." Naruto ordered as they moved out. The three men in the red pilot suit then attacked the guards that were guarding the mobile suit and they climbed on it.

"This is Yzak Joule, reporting from this machine." one of the men said as a mobile suit stood up. "Dearka, how's yours?"

"Fine, Yzak. My machine is called the Buster." Dearka said.

"And mine is the Duel. What about yours, Nicol?" Yzak asked. The green haired boy then replied.

"Mine is fine, and it's named the Blitz." Nicol replied. "How's Athrun and Rusty doing?"

"They better not get killed. As long as that Naruto bloke is covering for them, they'll be fine." Yzak said as the mobile suits changed from a dull grey to their respective colors.

Meanwhile, Athrun and Rusty were still fighting the Earht Forces soldiers that were guarding the remaining mobile suits. Just as one brown haired woman was about to shoot at Rusty, a blur went by and grabbed Rusty before he could receive the bullet. Naruto then fired the pistol at the woman as she dodged it.

"Rusty, come with me." Naruto said as Rusty followed him and Athrun charged at the woman, but before he was about to kill her, Kira stepped in the way. the two boys then looked at each other.

"Athrun?"

"Kira?"

Athrun then went into a mobile suit as the brown haired woman shoved Kira into the last mobile suit. He then activated the mobile suit and started to leave, but not before witnessing teh last machine rise.

As Naruto and Rusty were dodging every soldier that they set their eyes on, they came up to the five other machines with the exact information as the Russian man had provided them. He beckoned for Rusty to go into a hangar containing the other mobile suit and went inside to see no one guarding it. Rusty then went inside and captured the machine.

"Let's see. This OS is out of date, so I'll just program it." he said as he started to type into the machine and see the name of the mobile suit. "Vengeance Gundam activated!"

Rusty succeeded in activating his mobile suit as Naruto then went into a machine with a gunbarrel. He beckoned for Shinosuke, Amaya, Itachi and Koyuki to go into the machines and board it.

"Well, let's type this thing." Naruto said as he typed fast into the computer to reprogram the OS. After a few minutes, all five machines were activated with giving each other a recognition signal. "This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze in Commando."

"This is Shinosuke Asuka in Blitzkrieg."

"This is Itachi Uchiha in Tsukuyomi."

"This is Koyuki Kazahana in Guillotine."

"This is Amaya Musashi in Ballista, and ready for action."

"Guys, the parts for the mobile suits are already in the ship, so let's get back in there." Naruto ordered as four other mobile suits had joined them. "Mamoru-sempai, is that the Blue Frame?"

"No, and I had permission from Rondo Ghina Sahaku to get five unnamed ZAFT soldiers to deliver the color frame Ashtrays to the Orichalcos." Mamoru replied as the last mobile suit was activated and it seemed to target the Commando. "Damn it. What is that machine?"

"MBF-X105 Reaper, piloted by some other person." Naruto reported as the new machine then glanced at him. Naruto then activated his beam saber as the other mobile suit got his beam saber as well. The pilot then opened up the communications link and said in a familiar voice. "Naruto, is that you?"

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as the rest of the captured mobile suits then flew away, leaving the Commando facing off against the Reaper. "Just leave us alone."

Naruto in the mobile suit then left, leaving Neji to think about the machine that just left. The other machines, the Tsurugi, the Terminator, Shinobi and Akagi had also left the hangar, leaving the Reaper in its own wake.

* * *

When Naruto arrived a few minutes later in the Exodia, he stored the mobile suit in the hangar as Shinosuke was stationed in the Thunderbird and Itachi was stationed in the Firebolt. Koyuki had managed to arrive in the Exodia as well, because Amelia had taken the Tsurugi Gundam with her and Amanda was captaining the Endeavour. Amaya then went to the Lawrence as the rest of the Le Creuset team has went to the Vesalius and the Gamow. Naruto then took this opportunity to go to the Vesalius and talk to Le Creuset.

"Naruto Namikaze reporting, Commander Le Creuset." Naruto said as Le Creuset opened up the door and he went in, but not after Athrun had saluted and wen tin. Le Creuset was talking to a man called Miguel and was commentin about something.

"You saved my hide back there, Miguel." Le Creuset said as Miguel nodded. "Without this as proof, I would have been a laughing stock for allowing my mobile suit to be damaged by an Earth Forces mobile suit."

"Sir, it wasn't just an Earth Forces machine. I know the person that was piloting it." Athrun reported.

"So, can you tell me who was the person that was piloting such a machine?" the masked man asked as Naruto listened.

"It was my friend sir. Kira Yamato from Copernicus." Athurun replied. "He was my best friend."

"So you know him." Le Creuset was saying. "But you'd like to have a chance of telling him the errors of his ways, is that correct?"

"Yes, and I'll shoot him down if I have to." Athrun replied as he saluted and left. Naruto then turned to Le Creuset with a glare on his face.

"What's worrying you, Naruto?" the older masked man asked.

"Could it be that I was the byproduct of the boy that Athrun was talking about?" Naruto asked as Le Creuset nodded.

"Well, it seems that the time for me to meet the boy would not be now." Le Creuset replied. "So, I heard from the princess of your homeland that you have encountered another Newtype in the midst?"

"Yes, sir. Neji Hyuga, and he's a prodigy in everything." Naruto said. "I nearly lost to him in a competition."

"I see. Imagine him helping the Earth Forces out, that would be a disaster. Yet you say that he is a member of the Konoha Freedom Front. They are going to be the death of us." Le Creuset said again. "Just think. One Earth Forces mobile suit against another with Konoha Freedom Front mobile suit against a top secret machine."

"Well, Athrun will come with us in our next attack on the remaining mobile suit and the legged ship. There is another ship that would aid them." Naruto said as he saluted and left. Le Creuset then went to the hangar as the younger masked jinchuuriki went back to the Exodia and went straight to the hangar.

While the ships were about to launch, he was thinking about the attacks that led to their fortunes as the mobile suits that they captured were being tested by a covert organization that helped them. All of a sudden, the Exodia then went and fired its guns as the technicians were standing guard on the Commando. Naruto then went to the Commando and it moved to the left hangar as the Guillotine was ready to launch on the right side of the hangar.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Commando. Launching!"

"Koyuki Kazahana, Guillotine. Taking off!"

The two mobile suits then went towards the ruined colony as the Aegis had joined them. Athrun then opened up a communications link with the Commando.

"Commander Namikaze, I need to convince Kira to join us." Athrun said as Naruto sighed.

"Go ahead, but we're killing him of he refuses." Naruto replied as the three Gundams arrived in the colony. "So the three GINNs will be coming along with us, right Commander Kazahana?"

"Yes, with D-weapon package." Koyuki replied as the three GINNs launched an attack on the approaching ships. One of them was colored white while the other ship was colored gray. The gray ship then fired its Gottfrieds on the incoming GINN as the GINN exploded. Naruto then found himself under attack from the gray ship as it opened fire.

"Dammit." Naruto replied as the unknown ship then opened up a communications link with him. "Who the hell is this?"

"Naruto, surrender now. You cannot run, and we have you cornered." Kakashi said over the comm as the Aegis was combating the Strike. Naruto attempted to aid the Aegis, but was blocked by the Reaper as Neji aimed his beam rifle at him. Naruto replied with deploying his gun barrels as it swarmed all over Neji and crippling him. Neji then replied with firing his beam rifle and Naruto then dodged every beam incoming at him.

"Exodia, we need cover, over." Naruto said as Yugito replied over the comm.

"Commando, we can't damage the colony. We can't fire our Tchaikovskys, and we can't fire the Chekhovs either." Yugito replied as the Commando rushed back into outer space as the unknown ship followed suit. "Now we can."

The Exodia then activated the Tchaikovskys as Yugito gave out the orders.

"Tchaikovskys, aim at the incoming ship." Yugito ordered. "Fire!"

The beam cannons then fired as the unknown ship dodged, further damaging the colony. One of the surviving GINNs then was sliced by the Strike as Naruto then charged towards Kira.

"You killed my comrade, so I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled as an orange SEED had burst and got out his beam saber and slashed at the Strike, even though Athrun was watching.

"Commander, what are you doing?" Athrun asked, but Naruto angrily answered back.

"That bastard killed Miguel!" Naruto replied as the Commando was about to impale the Strike, but his Newtype senses clicked in to see Neji firing the beam rifle at him. "Fire at me, will you? Let's see you dodge this!"

He fired his beam rifle at the same time as the gun barrels acted up. Neji then gritted his teeth as he dodged the beams and the gun barrels.

"Dammit!" Neji gritted his teeth as Naruto then went back towards space and fired his beam rifle one last time as the Guillotine then snuck behind the Reaper and got out its beam saber and slashed at the back of the Gundam, damaging it. Neji then gave out a yell as Koyuki fired the beam rifle and went back towards the ship as the colony started to collapse and the Strike was tumbling towards space with Athrun yelling out Kira's name.

"Kira!"

* * *

Kakashi was shocked at the appearance of the Gundam in which Naruto was piloting. The new ship, named Goddess for apparently no reason at all, had accompanied the Archangel as that white ship was also named, will ccompany them on the journey to Earth. Kurenai, as the deputy captain, sighed in disappointment that all of the mobile suits, except the Reaper in which Neji had captured it from the ZAFT forces had survived. The rest of the pilots were disappointed that they couldn't get the mobile suits before ZAFT intervened and stole it from under their noses. Asuma and Gai were piloting the Moebius Zero that were given to them from the Earth Alliance, but it wasn't enough to stop the onslaught that Naruto's new team had unleashed. As the Konoha Freedom Front was about to sail into space, Kakashi then inspected the bridge crew.

"Well, let's go over these duties, shall we?" Kakashi asked as they nodded. "Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji are the mobile suit pilots, but we have no machines available. Tenten, Lee and Neji are also mobile suit pilots, but the Hyuga prodigy is the only one with a machine. Yugao and Yamato, you two will be the fire systems control and helmsman respectively."

"Yes, sempai!" they saluted.

"Hinata, Kiba and Shino, you three will be bridge personnel, taking care of the communications and you three will be working in the bottom." Kakashi order as Kurenai's former team saluted. "Now, let's get him!"

The Archangel and the Goddess then started to sail through the depths of outer space as they started their journey to Earth, aware that ZAFT was on their tail to destroy the two ships.

* * *

The race is on as the two ships that are aiding each other in their attempts to evade the pursuing ZAFT forces. Kira and Neji had found themselves as the ship's only heroes in their attempt to deter Naruto and his new army of the fleet from destroying them.

Next on Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: The Heroes' Battle: The Race is On

Fly to the point, Strike and Reaper!


	2. Phase 02: The Race is On

So, we're in the second chapter of the new Gundam Seed based story in the Hero Series. Just as to let you know, I kinda noticed that there are no reviews in this fic. Here's a question for you all:

Do you want this chapter, along with the story Stars of the Future merged into the Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart story?

So, without a further ado, Phase 02 is here!

* * *

Phase 02: The Race is On

Kakashi was angry at the ZAFT soldiers that decided to ruin the colony just to retreive some mobile suits and a warship to boot. He and Kurenai were also upset that Naruto was one of the soldiers that contributed to the collapse of the colony. As the Goddess and the Archangel were traveling across space, the copy nin then opened up a communications link wiht the Archangel. Murrue Ramius was the first one to answer the call.

"This is Archangel, over." Murrue said as Kakashi's face appeared over the television.

"This is Goddess. We would like to offer an assistance to your ship since ZAFT is on our tail as well." Kakashi replied. "We have been targeted by the ZAFT fleet that our friend is on."

"I hear that the pilot that piloted the Strike had a friend in the ZAFT forces. He was being convinced to join them. Likewise, I hear that the ZAFT soldier that you mentioned is being convinced to join you as well." the captain replied. "Well, our nearest point that we'll travel is the Artemis base."

"Artemis is not a good idea, but it's the only idea that is open." the copy nin replied again. "I heard that the prototype mobile suits that were stolen by ZAFT is being shipped to the secret organization that is responsible for our missing blueprints."

"So, you have the same problem then." Murrue said as the ship then received another signal. "We're getting a signal from the Strike."

"Probably bringing in the lifeboat that was from the ruined colony." Kakashi replied again as the link closed. He then turned to the crew and said. "We're going to support the ship that is ahead of us. That is the top priority if we want to entrap the ZAFT forces."

"Or more like entrapping Naruto and the Asuka kid." Kurenai replied as she typed something on the computer. "They are simply unstoppable, but even with the new machines that we may build, we have to come up with something."

The Goddess was sailing so fast that they didn't notice the Gamow nearby.

* * *

In the Gamow, the pilots of the Duel, Buster and Blitz were having a discussion with the captain about what really happened. As far as they were concerned, targeting a neutral colony for the machines that were built for the enemy was a reasonable choice.

"And they call themselves neutral?" Dearka said. "The idiots that called themselves neutral were building these things?" He gestured to the mobile suits. "Wow, that must be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard."

"I heard from Commander Le Creuset that Commander Namikaze is being targeted by that ship that was aiding the legged ship." Yzak said as he massaged his head. "They called themselves the Konoha Freedom Front."

"I may not have heard about them, but there was a rumor that Chairman Clyne and Representative Zala went to Commander Namikaze's hometown somewhere in the Arctic. A funny place to be living, if you know what I mean." Dearka replied. "And there's that issue with Athrun and the pilot of the Strike."

"Funny, seeing that he knew the pilot of the Strike." Yzak replied back. "So what the hell was his friend doing in that colony?"

"Well, he moved there, since he's an Orb national. From what I heard, Orb has accepted coordinators, right?" Nicol said.

"Well, no way is the Commander going to let this go. For sure, we may have to serve under Commander Namikaze himself and his fleet." Dearka said as they went back into the bridge. "We may be fighting those guys again if the time comes."

In the Exodia, Naruto was discussing a strategy with Koyuki and Yugito. The crew were also amazed at how they were grasping the situation.

"Well, we have the gray ship and the legged ship in sight." Yugito explained. "The Gamow and the Vesalius are pursuing the legged ship, so we should pursue the gray ship as well."

"Yes, but I'm worried that Naruto may get captured if that ship deploys the mobile suit and some couple mobile armors. The last time that we faced against them, it was so bad." Koyuki replied as Naruto patted her back. "Well, it looks like I'm also the target as well."

"Don't worry, Koyuki-san. We're not going to let them catch us offguard." Naruto replied. "So what is the reasonable strategy to go after the ship?"

"First, we lull it into a false sense of security. From what I heard, your mobile suit has the Mirage Colloid, right?" Yugito asked Naruto as he nodded. "That can be used to pull off a surprise attack on the ship."

"Yes, but there are the mobile armors that are piloted by Asuma-san and Gai-san." the blond replied. "Perhaps we should join forces with the Vesalius and the Gamow and take both the legged ship and the gray ship out."

* * *

The younger generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio were inspecting the supplies that were brought into the ship when Neji came up to them.

"So, do we have enough food to sustain ourselves?" he asked.

"More than enough, depending on how much Chouji eats. Plus, that ship may not have enough food to sustain themselves, plus the refugees as well." Ino said.

"We have to give some of our supplies to the Archangel. It's only natural that we help them." Neji stated. "Although, the water supply situation can be dire, unless we can pull off a Suiton jutsu."

"We can't even create a Bunshin, not while in space." Shikamaru drawled. "I don't know what is the situation with the princess of Orb aboard that ship."

"So, we need to get more supplies then." Chouji said as he went into the kitchen. "I'll prepare dinner then."

"I'll help you, Chouji." Ino said as she and Shikamaru went into the kitchen as well. Neji then went back into the hangar as he went into his mobile suit and started to type in the system. As he was typing, he sensed Hinata and Kiba coming towards him.

"Neji-nii-san, we have the ship detecting the ZAFT fleet." Hinata reported as she looked around the hangar. "Wow, there's only your mobile suit and the mobile armors that Asuma-sensei and Gai-sensei pilots."

"Then again, Gai-sensei is not the one for shooting duels." Neji replied as he got off the mobile suit and joined them. "Kiba, have we detected the mobile suits that ZAFT is deploying right now?"

"Not yet. But it seems that we're heading for a Eurasian base." Kiba replied. "I bet that Tukhachevsky guy is in league with the Eurasians and their secret organization." Both Hyugas loked at him. "Seriously, how did Naruto and the rest of the ZAFT forces knew that we were building these machines?"

"That is what we are discussing as we speak." Neji said as they entered the bridge. "I'll launch in the Reaper to help with the supply delivery."

What Neji did notice about the differences between the Archangel and the Goddess are that the Archangel's space is a bit smaller than the Goddess. Not to mention that the ship's layout is different. As he helped with the delivery of food into the hangar, the mechanics were helping with the delivery. As the Strike had also joined them, it too brought in a shuttle containing the refugees. One of them was a redhead with a pink dress. Neji bowed to her as she gave a nod of recognition and looked at him.

"You're that guy that we saw back in Heliopolis." the girl said as she shook Neji's hand. "I'm Flay Allster by the way."

"Neji Hyuga, and I'm from the Goddess." Neji replied as he led the redhead into the the cafeteria and joined the rest of the refugees. Kira had joined them later on as Sai and the rest of the Heliopolis students had seen them. "I brought food with me."

"So, we should lead you to the bridge so that you can talk to the captain." Sai said as they led him into the bridge. "Here is the pathway into the bridge."

"Good luck, Neji." Miriallia Haww replied as the Hyuga entered the bridge only to be in a middle of a discussion between the captain and the pilot.

"Ma'am, I'm here to report that the food supplies are being delivered." Neji reported as a blond haird man then saluted back to him. "Mu La Flaga, I presume?"

"You got it right, kiddo." Mu said as he and Murrue turned to look at him along with a black haired woman. "You must be the Hyuga genius, right? I'm surprised that you can pilot the mobile suit the same way as Kira does."

"Well, I just knew since I am a member of the Konoha Freedom Front." Neji replied as Mu sighed.

"I ran into this kid, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze at Endymion. He was clever, but I noticed that he's not that of a jolly person. These days, he starts to act more like that bastard Le Creuset." Mu said angrily as Murrue and the other woman turned to him.

"Well, we thak you for the aid that you gave us." Murrue said as they saluted to him and he saluted back. "Good to see in the uniform too."

"Thank you." Neji replied as he then left. "One of you guys reminded me of the captain of our ship. He is like playing by the rules."

"That I'm glad to meet him if the time comes." the woman replied as she sontinued to speak. "I'm Ensign Natarle Badguirel by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Neji replied as he exited from the bridge.

* * *

The visits between Le Creuset and Naruto were becoming rare, as they were busy plotting strategy for the upcoming pursuit. Only this time, it was the older masked man that came over to the Exodia and he was amazed at how the designs were efficient. Naruto then spotted him and saluted to him.

"Well, Naruto. Have you been having nightmares lately?" Le Creuset asked as Naruto shook his head. "That's great. But I have come over to your ship since we need to discuss the possibility of you commanding my team for a while."

Naruto looked at him with interest. "Maybe I can do that. Right now, there is my current team with a couple of GINNs, some GINN HM I and a CGUE. Koyuki-taichou has a couple of GINNs and a CGUE, period."

"That is interesting." Le Creuset replied as he and Naruto went into the bridge where everyone saluted to the two officers. "Now, we have all come here to discuss the possibility of capturing the Strike."

"Le Creuset-san, it would be up to Athrun to do that though." Koyuki said truthfully. "But the other team members would not be so hesitant to kill him."

"Well, having a talented pilot on our side would enhance our fortunes." Le Creuset replied. "But from what I heard from Naruto, it's the boy that was created from that project in which your future fiance was a byproduct." Koyuki blushed at this information. "Don't worry about it. Athrun is engaged to Lacus Clyne, and I'm not sure if Naruto is also being pursued personally by one of the women in that Front."

Koyuki's face then turned serious. "Well, we can't do anything about it until we get any more information."

"We may as well try to shake off our targets for now. But it looks like they're heading towards Artemis. If my memory serves me right, this is where Alexei had his contacts in the Earth Forces." Naruto replied as the electronic table activated. "Here is where we are." He pointed to the point where the ship is located. "And here are the legged ships. Both of them would be most likely to aim for Artemis since their supplies are low, thanks to our actions."

"Well, you're right. So, the question is, how do we overcome the Umbrella?" Le Creuset asked them. Yugito then recounted a data entry about one of the Gundams, and was thinking about it. Finally, she snapped her fingers and went on to the database. "You found something?"

"Well, if memory can serve me right, I'd say that the Blitz Gundam would do the trick. But since our contacts within the secret organization has connections to the Earth Alliance, we may have to stage a fake battle." Yugito said as she and Naruto typed in a data on the Umbrella. Just then, the Gamow had met up with them as Yugito opened a link with the captain of the Gamow. "Sir, should we proceed in attacking the legged ship?"

"Of course, but your ship will take care of the darker version of the legged ship." the Gamow captain replied. "We'll have the Duel, Buster and the Blitz launch. You guys better launch the Commando, Tsukuyomi, Guillotine, Ballista and the Blitzkrieg to combat."

"Roger that." Yugito replied as Naruto and Koyuki rushed towards the gate of the bridge. "You guys better not get killed."

"Okay, kancho." Naruto replied as he and Koyuki went with Le Creuset to the bridge to launch in their mobile suits. The Commando then went into the launching pad as it was ready to launch. "This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Commando taking off!"

"This is Rau Le Creuset, CGUE. Taking off as well."

"Koyuki Kazahana here, Guillotine. Launching!"

The mobile suits then took off into the depths of space as the Archangel and the Goddess had detected what's going on.

* * *

"Mobile suit detected!" Hinata reported as the incoming ZAFT machines tore after the Archangel. "Where's Neji-nii-san?"

"I'm already out." Neji's voice crackled through out the link as he cut it off and tore after the Commando.

"We are to disable the Commando and the Guillotine. Any other machines can be killed of course." Kakashi ordered as the Goddess activated its weapon systems. They then saw the Exodia activating its weapons systems along with the Endeavour, Lawrence, Firebolt and Thunderbird. "Aim the Gottfrieds at the lead ship." The Gottfrieds were aimed at the incoming ship. "Fire!"

The beam weapon fired its round as the Exodia dodged the incoming attack. Yugito was gritting her teeth as the ship that she had captained had nearly caused damage. Just then, the Endeavour had made some contact with the ship.

"Captain Biggsfront here, come in Captain Nii." Amanda's voice said as Yugito picked it up.

"Captain Nii here. We need to divert our forces to attacking the Archangel. We can attack the gray ship while the Firebolt and the Lawrence can attack the legged ship, and the Thunderbird can stay to protect the Vesalius and the Gamow." Yugito ordered as the ZAFT fleet then went into action. "Now, Tchaikovskys, fire!"

The Tchaikovskys then fired its round as the Goddess dodged the attack. In the mobile suit battle, Neji was battling all five machines at the same time while activating his Byakugan.

"Damn." Neji gritted his teeth as the Reaper fired its beam rifle at the Blitzkrieg dodged its attack. Shinosuke then yelled out a war cry as the Blitzkrieg got out its beam saber and slashed at the Reaper. "Now, c'mon!"

"Die!" Shinosuke yelled as he attempted to slash at the incoming mobile suit, but he kept on missing. Amaya on the other hand, was busy bombarding the Archangel with her missiles and her long cannon. "Amaya, can you hear me? Aim for the engines!"

"Roger that!" Amaya said as she tore after the Archangel, even though Neji was unable to come after her. But Amaya then found herself surrounded by the Moebius Armor piloted by Asuma and Gai. It was then that Mamoru and the other pilots rushed to her aid. "Mamoru-sempai?"

"Amaya, we'll deal with the mobile armors. You go on dealing with the Archangel." Mamoru ordered as the Ballista went away.

In the Gamow, the Duel was about to launch as Yzak was itching to go into battle. He, Dearka and Nicol were about to take off when the Exodia's communication slink linked up to their system.

"Gamow, you are to get your mobile suits to engage the gray ship." Yugito's voice thundered throughout the system.

"Yzak Joule, Duel. Launching!"

"Dearka Elsman, Buster. Taking off!"

"Nicol Amalfi, Blitz. Let's do it!"

The three Gundams then tore off after the Archangel as Amaya was suddenly busy with the Strike, which had just launched.

"Yzak, you are to engage the Strike while the Buster and the Blitz are to help me with blasting this ship apart. Do you copy?" Amaya ordered.

"Roger that!" Yzak said as they broke up to do their respective orders. He spotted the Strike as he fired its beam rifle at him. Just then, the Aegis had appeared into the fray and fired its beam rifle at the Strike, while Athrun was trying to speak to Kira.

"Kira! Please put away your sword!" Athrun said. "We're not enemies! Am I right?"

"We're not enemies, but I just want to protect my friends! I'm not part of the Earth Forces." Kira replied. "What about you? I thought you didn't like the concept of war."

"That was before I lost my mother in the Junius Seven Incident." Athrun replied.

Meanwhile, the Commando was still leading the other remaining machines in dealing with the Reaper as Naruto activated his gun barrels and fired at the same time at Neji.

"C'mon, Neji! Can't you at least give up and go back?" Naruto asked.

"It's a matter of bringing you back." Neji replied as he aimed his beam rifle at the gunbarrel. In a nick of time, his shot had missed the gunbarrel and Naruto then got out his beam saber and slashed at the Reaper.

"You guys, go bombard the gray ship." Naruto said as the other machines tore off after the Goddess. "Itachi, you're in charge."

"Roger that." Itachi replied as they went to search for the ship. The Tsukuyomi went along with the Blitzkrieg to look for the weakness of the gray ship as they were ambushed by a powerful beam cannon coming from the Goddess. "Damnation. It looks like we're stuck for a while."

"Well, it can't get any worse, can it?" Shinosuke asked as he saw Naruto and Neji dueling each other. "We may have to pull off the attack on the gray ship another day."

As the Goddess dodged every move that the two Gundams had launched its attack on, it aimed its Gottfrieds at the Tsukuyomi.

"Gottfrieds, fire!" Kakashi yelled as the Gottfrieds fired. The Tsukuyomi dodged the beam as it fired its beam rifle. "That must be one tough machine."

Neji's voice suddenly crackled in the link. "That machine is the Tsukuyomi! It belongs to Itachi Uchiha!"

Everyone on the Goddess gasped as they heard this information. So the gaki had teamed up with the infamous clan killer, and that it was going to get worse. Luckily, the Moebius Zero that Mu was piloting had managed to damage the Vesalius.

"Damn you. Mu." Le Creuset said to himself as the Vesalius suffered a mild damage. The Strike and the Reaper then returned to their respective ships as the ZAFT mobile suits also returned to the ship. But Athrun wasn't lucky, and they were about to find out why.

When Naruto went to land the mobile suit in the Exodia, he was surprised to see Koyuki and Athrun at the same time. He gestured for the two of them to go follow him into the bridge. Naruto then went up to the blue haired Zala and patted him in the back.

"Athrun, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I almost got Kira to join us, but he somehow managed to escape." he replied. "If he can only see the error of his ways, he and I would be fighting side by side."

"I am in that situation as well, only this time it's the opposite. My old friends telling me to leave ZAFT and join them." Naruto replied as Athrun looked at him. "As far as I'm concerned, Kira and I are in the same situation, only it's the opposite."

* * *

The bastion of the organization has been seen from a distance. As the vanishing Gundam successfully overcome the defenses that the Eurasians pull up, it is only a matter of time before the secret organization can reveal its true colors.

Next on Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: The Heroes' Battle: The Invisible Enemy

Blitz, charge towards an impregnable fortress!


	3. Phase 03: The Invisible Enemy

So, we are now in the third chapter of this Gundam Seed based NarutoxGundam Seed crossover fic. We have over a hundred hits for the first two chapters, which is not that bad. Since this story would rather be in the Naruto dept., I guess that I can integrate this fic into the Masked Hero Series.

Without a further ado, Phase 03 is here at last!

* * *

Phase 03: The Invisible Enemy

The Le Creuset Team plus the F.L.E.E.T. team had been watching the Umbrella for a couple of hours. Naruto was in a state of confusion as Athrun had told him about how he tried to get Kira to join him. Rusty then came over to the Exodia and helped out with the supply inspection as the ship was stationary.

"So, Commander. How do we overcome this gigantic base out there?" Rusty asked.

"We may have to plan this out with your team, Rusty." Naruto answered as Athrun loked at them. "If we can get a meeting with the Gamow, we can coordinate the plans, but we may have to do it covertly. We don't want to give our position away."

"I think that you may have someone with your team and our team that can pull it off." Athrun replied honestly. "I checked the data for the Blitz and the Guillotine, and that they may be sa solution."

"So, we need to tell this to Nicol and Koyuki then." the blond masked boy replied as he accompanied Athrun and Rusty back to the hangar. Naruto then went on to his old CGUE as the launching pads opened. "I'll be right back in a while."

"Roger that." Yugito replied as the CGUE took off into the open.

Naruto and his CGUE then found his way into the Gamow as he opened up a link. "Come in, Gamow, come in."

"This is the Gamow, Commander. What's your purpose of visiting?" the captain of the Gamow asked.

"I want to have a debriefing with the pilots of the Duel, Buster and Blitz about a plan." Naruto replied as the hangar of the Gamow opened and the CGUE went in. He went out of the mobile suit as Yzak, Dearka and Nicol came into the hangar and saluted him. "At ease, gentlemen."

"Commander, are you here for the briefing?" Yzak asked. When Naruto nodded, Dearka spoke up.

"Well, we can finally learn how to deal with this issue. By the way, have you brought Rusty with you?" Dearka asked as the Vengeance docked in after a trip. "Hey Rusty."

"How you guys doing?" Rusty asked as Yzak sighed. "Something wrong, Yzak?"

"Well, we need to get his damn thing over with." Yzak replied as they went up into the bridge.

* * *

As both the Archangel and the Goddess docked in the Artemis base after a long chase by the ZAFT forces, they were relieved that they made it to their ally's base. However, their hopes dashed when there were armed men swarming over the crew, led by a man called Biddaulph.

"What is the meaning of this, Lt. Commander?" Murrue asked.

"It would be wise to remain silent, Captain." Biddaulph replied as the armed escorts aimed their rifles at the startled crew.

In the Goddess, it was the same situation along the Archangel, but only this time, the leading party was armed and dangerous. Kakashi raised his hand in surrender as the Eurasians took the Konoha Freedom Front were taken prisoner.

"Keep it going, comrade Glekowitz wants those assholes alive." the leader said as the armed escorts had led them out of the ship. "Lieutenant Commander Zvonkovic, what is the news of the ZAFT forces?"

"Lieutenant Stojkovic, comrade leader Romanov would be talking to our contact in the ZAFT forces about something. We have to thank him for the gifts that they retrieve for us, the frame Ashtrays." Lt. Commander Zvonkovic replied as Lt. Stojkovic led the captured Konoha Freedom Front into the office of one Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia. "Well, it's time we meet these assholes."

The two Eurasians then went into the office of the said Admiral as the other Eurasians led Murrue, Natarle and Mu into the office as well. Mu then saw Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai being held at gunpoint.

"Well, there is something you don't see everyday." Mu muttered to Murrue as they turned to see the jonin with their hands on their head. "We get to see the Konoha Freedom Front up close."

Rear Admiral Garcia then turned to the guests/hostages as he smiled at them. "Welcome to Artemis. We just need to confirm that you guys have the proper notification."

Zvonkovic and Stojkovic then turned to each other as they whispered to Garcia's ear. He then grinned as they saluted and went out.

"So, your identification is confirmed as Atlantic Federation id's." he said. "But I would like for you guys to remain here." Garcia then looked at Kakashi and glanced at him. "But I would like to know why you are aiding an Atlantic Federation warship."

"Sir, we are the Konoha Freedom Front." Kakashi replied as a newcomer appeared. "You! You're the one that stole all our blueprints!"

"Correct, but I did it for the reasons that you don't need to know." the newcomer said as he revealed himself as Alexei Romanov. "You see, we are a secret organization that is yet to be revealed. For all you guys know, there is a settlement in Mars. Around thrice as much population as they have on Earth, all of them Naturals and Coordinators."

"So you stole our blueprints so that you guys can start a revolution, is that right?" Kurenai asked as Romanov glared at her.

"Shut up. I know all your plans to come after comrade Namikaze." Romanov said as the Archangel officers glanced at the Goddess crew.

"So, what are your true intentions with helping us then?' Natarle asked as Asuma answered.

"We are currently looking for the boy that is serving in the ZAFT forces and capture him." he said. "We believe that he is a vital asset to our organization."

"Have you forgotten that he belongs to ZAFT?" Murrue asked honestly.

"That's enough." Garcia said as he raised his hands. "Very well, Lieutenant La Flaga, I'm surprised to see you here. What were you exactly doing in the Archangel?"

"Sir, I'm not at liberty to say." Mu replied as Garcia shrugged.

The admiral then looked at the viewport as they can plainly see the ZAFT fleet that is waiting for an ambush. "Well, we can't allow you guys to leave yet. We don't dare to lower the umbrella as the Laurasia ship is still out there and so does the five ships that those guys." He pointed to the jonins. "Are targeting."

The officers then frowned as she turned around to see the footsteps leading to this office as more armed escorts appeared. "Admira, what's the meaning of this?"

"It owuld be wise to remain silent, Captain." Garcia replied. "We will treat you well. But we have to interrogate these weird fellows. Especially the one eyed officer and his flamboyant friend in that bowlcut." Referring to Gai. "No offense, sir."

The Archangel officers then were led into a room that resembled a nobleman's office as they looked at the expensive carpet that were planted on the floor. There were a few paintings on the wall as two Eurasians entered, who turned out to be the same officers that led the capture of the Konoha Freedom Front.

"I don't understand something." Mu asked. "Why is it that the Eurasians are interested in the people that aided us?"

"I don't understand, besides the fact that they are trying the same trick that the ZAFT forces are doing to Kira." Murrue replied. "Still, why are they also interested in the boy that these Freedom Front guys are targeting?"

"It's because comrade Namikaze is fighting for our cause, which is yet to be known." Stojkovic replied as the Archangel officers looked at them.

"Well, are you enjoying your stay so far?" Zvonkovic asked.

"We're not exactly enjoying it, seeing as you guys treat us as if we were prisoners." Natarle replied angrily. Stojkovic then sighed in disappointment.

"Do you guys notice that their uniforms are different from the usual Eurasian Federation uniforms?" Murrue asked Mu and Natarle quietly.

"It looks like they are planning something." Mu replied. "Still, we have to prevent the Eurasians from exploiting Kira and the other pilto, even if they had gotten their hands on the mobile suits that were stolen by ZAFT."

* * *

"Right now, our main priority is the defenses of the Umbrella. And the need to overcome it." Naruto explained to Yzak, Dearka and Nicol as the Gamow remained stationary. "So far, we have no ideas of attacking it when the Umbrella is down."

"Beats me, we don't have the weapons to do that. Our beam weapons won't work, and that even gunbarrels are useless in this situation." Dearka replied. "No offense, sir."

Nicol however, was thinking about what the mobile suit the Blitz had and was probably thinking at the same lines as Naruto does. "I think that I can provide a solution to the problem. My machine Blitz has some cool feature called the Mirage Colloid. It was on the Guillotine and my machine that this feature is stored. I mean, the Mirage Colloid renders a machine or a ship invisible to the radar or the naked eye. So all we have to do is to get our ships out of detection range and let me and the Guillotine sneak in and deal the damage."

Dearka then thought of the idea. "Well, normally, I think that this would be a coward's tactic, but since the other officer is going with him, it would be a great idea."

"The downside of this is the Phase Shift can't be used." Nicol replied. "I think that is a fair trade."

"Exactly, so all we need to do is to follow this plan. After you sneak in, we go in to finish it off. Although that the man that provided the blueprints for our machines may be there." Naruto replied.

The masked blond then went back to the hangar as he took off in his CGUE and left the Gamow.

"Well, no wonder why he's on par with Commander Le Creuset in terms of tactics." Yzak said. "Still, we'd better prepare."

Naruto then went back to the Exodia, only to see Koyuki and the other pilots stationed in their mobile suits as he got out of the CGUE. He saluted as they returned the favor and went into the bridge.

Rear Admiral Garcia, along with Lt. Commander Zvonkovic and Lt. Stojkovic had entered the Archangel's cafeteria with the intention of learning the pilot of the Strike. Having found out that the machine has the OS locked, plus the prototype Ashtrays that were stored in a gigantic ship that bore resemblance to the Exodia ship of ZAFT. They saw a couple of refugees and some other officers mingling while the armed guards looked at them.

"So, I understand that the pilot of the Strike is here." he said without malice.

A mechanic then answered. "Lieutenant La Flaga is piloting the Strike, sir."

"Sorry, but he was piloting a mobile armor, not a mobile suit." Garcia replied. His eyes then turned to an orange haired girl. "I bet you that you're the pilot."

Kira then stood up before anyone stopped him. "Stop it! I'm the pilot!"

The admiral then snorted. "Get serious, kid. That machine isn't for you." He then threw a punch at Kira, but he caught it effortlessly and threw him on the floor.

"I haven't done anything to you." Kira yelled. It was at this moment that the redhead Flay then stood up.

"If you must know, Kira is a Coordinator!" Flay said as Stojkovic then came up to her and slapped her with a backhand.

"Thanks for your information, you idiot. You just had to sell him out." Stojkovic replied with disgust. "Filthy Blue Cosmos wannabe."

Kira then turned to the admiral as Garcia and the two Eurasians looked at him. "So, what is it going ot be?"

"You could be very useful indeed." Garcia murmured as Zvonkovic nudged him. "Take him with us."

"Sir, the last time that we checked, you haven't exploited us and comrade Namikaze." Stojkovic said as they dragged Kira into the hangar where the technicians were working on the Strike.

"That is because we tolerate your people." Garcia replied. "Normally, I would have the boy exploited, but I remember that comrade Alexei is the leader of our secret group, and he is a Coordinator with a Newtype senses."

Kira went into the Strike and started to program the OS, which has been locked. Garcia then talked to him personally. "But you're a traitor to your fellow coordinators, haven't you?" Kira started to protest. "The thought of a coordinator siding with the Earth Forces makes you valuable indeed. However, we are not regular Earth Forces officers. That is just a cover."

"So is it true then, you belong to a top secret organization?" said a voice as Garcia and the two Eurasians spun to see Neji glaring at them. "You are just like us then. Keeping cover until the time is right."

"You must be the pilot of the ship Goddess, is that correct?" Garcia asked as Neji looked around and went into the viewpoint. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Neji was long gone when Garcia then returned to Kira. _"This is going to be a good one for our new organization. If we can get this boy to join us, we're unstoppable. But there is always that newtype Ostersund-Jorgensen. He can pilot anything."_

Neji on the other hand, had already arrived in the viewpoint and activated his Byakugan. He can see a chakra signal in the middle of nowhere with the machine vanished. He can also see another body with another vanishing Gundam.

"Dammit, I gotta go." Neji replied as he climbed on the Reaper and headed out.

* * *

The Blitz then launched followed by the Guillotine. Nicol punched up the recorder for the engineers back home.

"Mirage Colloid Online." he said, "Particle dissipation is eighty three percent. Maximum time in stealth mode is eighty minutes"

"That isn't so bad, if you put your heart to it." Koyuki's voice crackled to the Blitz's link. "Are you ready, Nicol?"

"Up and running, Commander Kazahana." Nicol replied as the two stealth machines were ready to conquer the Umbrella. Just then, there was an alarm coming from the Blitz as the Reaper charged towards the machine. "Oh, damn! Guillotine, I'll deal with the defenses."

"And I'll deal with the Reaper then." Koyuki replied as she aimed her beam rifle at the Hyuga prodigy. "This must be so hard, fighting while your opponent can see and you can't." The Guillotine then activated the beam saber as the Reaper started to charge towards the the machine, unaware that the Blitz was wreaking havoc on the defenses. "Nicol, are you done yet?"

"Almost done." Nicol replied as he sliced another particle at the Umbrella. "Done!"

"All right." Koyuki said as she radioed the Exodia and the rest of the rest of the ships. "You all can go in to attack now!"

"Roger that!" Yugito's voice responded as the Gundams then swarmed into the commotion and started to enter the Umbrella. Naruto then led the charge as Shinosuke and Amaya started to destroy the mobile armors and Itachi started to engage to Reaper.

"We need to enter the base right away, is that clear?" Naruto asked as the pilots gave a 'yes, sir!' response. Naruto then entered the base as another link was opened. "What is it?"

"Comrade, why are you attacking us?" Romanov asked as Naruto gave out an answer.

"We're trying to target the legged ship." Naruto replied.

"All right, it looks like we're going to fake our battles then." Romanov replied as one of the mobile suits that were stored in the colony were charging towards him, but he didn't fire. "Ah, Markus. What is it?"

"Vell, I need to convince this guy to get off our property." the newcomer replied as the Namikaze noticed the Strike engaging the Blitz. He can hear what is going on.

"Yamato, isn't it?" Nicol asked. "Please don't fight us. Athrun told me to tell you that you need to join us."

"I'm just trying to protect my friends, can't you see that?" Kira yelled. Just then, the newcomer then charged at the Blitz with a beam saber ready.

"You don't belong here." he said as the Blitz was driven out of the base and the Strike grabbed its beam sword as the Archangel's crew had surprised the Eurasians that were stationed in there. The Konoha Freedom Front then knocked the other set of Eurasians unconscious as they took control of the ship. As the ZAFT forces were bombarding the vulnerable Umbrella, the Archangel and the Goddess managed to escape the debris that were falling on them. The Exodia and the Thunderbird traded beam attacks with the two legged ships as they successfully escaped. But all wasn't well when the base had started to suffer their damages.

The newcomer then went into the gigantic ship and placed his mobile suit there. "Vell, that was one great experience."

"We need to extract data from the mobile suits that the ZAFT forces had graciously given us." Romanov replied as they looked over the data of the Ashtrays. "Hmm, it doesn't look like they're of any use. But they can become a potential to oour new mobile suit forces."

"Quantity has its own quality, doesn't it?" Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen asked while inspecting his uniform, which was a different design. "With the new Hyperion Gundam that is built, we can expand the machine's data and produce more of those machines."

"You're right." Romanov said as they looked on to the horizon as the burning base lingered in their minds.

* * *

The F.L.E.E.T. squad then went into the open space as it was repairing from its attack with the Archangel and the Goddess. Naruto had convinced Nicol to talk to Athrun about the conversation that he had with Kira, and somehow managed to get into a conversation with Shinosuke and Amaya over the link.

"So, what is our next step?" Shinosuke's voice crackled over the communications link.

"Well, the Bloody Valentine Anniversary is coming up, so we have to guard Lacus-sama. After all, she's engaged to Athrun." Amaya replied.

"Yeah, and I'm engaged to a princess." Naruto replied, causing the two other pilots to chuckle at the antic. "Still, we need to be on guard since there may be a couple of Earth Alliance ships that could resupply the Archangel. Even with the Goddess' resupply from the Artemis base, seeing as they stole the supplies from under the Eurasians' noses, the Archangel would be vulnerable."

The three pilots then exited from their respective Gundams in their respective ships as the ships started to move.

* * *

The memory of the terrible tragedy has come near, as the veterans of the opening conflict had remembered vividly. The Archangel has stumbled upon a figure that represents peace that everyone had desired for so long, especially for Naruto and his comrades. They had experienced more wars and battles than anyone else in their fleet.

Next on Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: The Heroes' Battle: The Songstress

Strike, rescue the distressed princess!


	4. Phase 04: The Songstress

We are now in the 4th phase of this fic, which I am so glad that I have written. This chapter will introduce Lacus Clyne and one OC from my other stories. In fact, Here is his bio:

**Hiroshi Namikaze**

Age: 24

Genetic: Coordinator with a Newtype senses

Born: January 27

Ethnicity: Mizu no Kuni, Kirigakure no Satou

Love Interest: possibly Rondo Mina Sahaku

Rank: Admiral (SRLU), ANBU Commander (Kirigakure), Double agent

Allegiance: Social Revolutionary Liberation Union

Mobile Suit: XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero

He will be introduced in this chapter, I assure you. So without any further ado, Phase 04 is here.

* * *

Phase 04: The Songstress

The Artemis base was bristling with ships as the pilot Ostersund-Jorgensen was supervising them. To his right, was a familiar blond that resembled ZAFT's top ace, only he is wearing a different uniform. To his left was the incompetent Rear Admiral called Garcia.

"So, we have found out that my younger brother has visited us, didn't he?" the figure asked.

"Well, he was the one that led the attack on us." Garcia replied. "Comrade Admiral, you can defeat him. But don't pursue him to join us. He has the Konoha Freedom Front in his tail."

"Like I'd worry about that. Besides, the Konoha Freedom Front would be targeting us as well, since I am comrade Naruto's older brother." Hiroshi Namikaze replied back as the gigantic ship came into view. "We have ninety nine of these, right?"

"Yes, but we also have to make an alliance with the Sahakus." Ostersund-Jorgensen said as Alexei Romanov showed up. "What is the news?"

"Well, Rondo Ghina Sahaku is dying to meet you, comrade Admiral. He thinks that your skills rivalled that of comrade Admiral Tukhachevsky." Romanov replied. "One would know that he would be arranging a match wedding for you and comrade Mina."

"The Sahakus are a bunch of aristocrats, but they sure know how to deal with the proletariats." Hiroshi said. "I can't wait to meet her."

Garcia then looked at him. "You will meet her and get them to join our cause. We can't get Kira Yamato to join, but we still have you as our ace as well as young Canard Pars."

"I'll be his mentor. Besides, I've been working on some specs that will be needed to be included in our ships." Hiroshi replied again as he looked at the horizon. "Naruto will need to know the truth about his brother."

"How did it go with your life anyways, comrade?" Romanov asked.

"I was born in a place in the Arctic just like my brother. Well, actually, it's in a village that is filled with ninjas. That would explain my hitai ate that I carry around." Hiroshi explained as he walked back towards the giant ship. "My parents made me into the ultimate warrior on the same class as Kira Yamato, but I have these senses. To make this story short, I wasn't wanted in the village where my father was from because of its pro-LOGOS policies."

Romanov then followed him as he paused. "A lucky thing that you have joined us. Tell me, the majority of the people in SRLU are from the Hidden Continent, is that correct?"

Hiroshi paused for a second, then answered. "Yes, but there are very few from Konoha. That is where my father is from."

The secret organization looked at the giant ship as the crew saluted. It would be only a matter of time before they will enter into the fray.

* * *

The ZAFT fleet that were supposed to guard the Silverwind were in a phase where they would wait for further instructions. After hearing that Naruto went to the PLANTs with Le Creuset and Athrun, the second in command, which is a reluctant Shinosuke, took charge of the fleet's command. AS the Supreme Council sat down in the chamber, they were listening to the reports on the destruction of Heliopolis.

"And that concludes my report on this matter." Le Creuset said as he looked around. "Are there any questions?"

Patrick Zala then stood up. "What is the status of the five prototype frame ashtrays that were captured?"

The masked blond man didn't have any answers whatsoever, but he did respond. "They were sent to a man called Alexei Romanov and his top secret organization."

"Do you have any idea about what are they going to do with the machines?" Patrick asked again. "If we handed it to the wrong person, we had just signed the death warrants for our own deaths."

Le Creuset then started to think. "I think that they would have an edge on the top secret organization. But I may think about one scenario."

"And that is?" Tad Elsman asked.

"We may have a possibility of discovering yet another lost connection to Commander Namikaze." Le Creuset said as Naruto tensed up. "We don't have any information on his family lineage, but I can think of one possible solution."

"Oh, and that would be?" Siegel asked.

"If we can get Commander Namikaze to see the lost connection to his family. Be as it may, they are prime targets of the Konoha Freedom Front, and anything bad for them is good for us." Le Creuset replied back. "To give you all the ideas of the mibile suits, I have brought in Athrun Zala and Naruto Namikaze on this matter."

Athrun started to give out the report as Naruto listened. "First, I would like to present the GAT-X303 Aegis..."

After the speech that Athrun gave out to the Supreme Council, his father then asked a question. "What about the mobile suits that remained in enemy hands?"

"The Reaper belonged to a member of the Konoha Freedom Front pilot called Neji Hyuga." Naruto answered instead. "The Strike remained in Alliance hands, as Athrun had reported."

Patrick then paused. He then gave a sigh as they looked at him. "Well, it looks like you all have to destroy this faction. They can be a danger to us, especially you, Commander Namikaze."

Naruto saluted as he responded. "Yes, sir. I will desstroy them, I won't go back on my word."

The Supreme Council then nodded as Naruto then left the chamber. Patrick and a woman called Ezalia Joule then spoke up. "It certainly looks like he's got a sense of loyalty."

"Yes, I saw that when I visited Yukigakure no Satou." Patrick replied as Yuri Amalfi then stood up. "What is it, Yuri?"

"Maybe Commander Namikaze can be a role model to anyone that remains loyal." Yuri said.

"I remember him saying that those who break the rules are scum, but those who betray their comrades are worse than trash." Siegel then said as everyone looked at him. "He was told that when he was a little boy."

"Yeah, in his hometwon that was reduced to nothing more than a viper's nest for such filthy Naturals." Patrick bursted out. "It's a good thing that he hates his hometown. Otherwise, we would be dead from the start."

* * *

Koyuki then paused as she looked around for the pilots. She was nervous as Shinosuke told her the mission.

"We areto guard the Silverwind in case Lacus gets lost or goes missing." he said. "We don't want her falling into the hands of theAlliance, let alone Konoha Freedom Front."

"I get it, Shinosuke. But we're jumping to conclusions here." Koyuki replied asthey were hanging around the hangar. "We just need to getthe Reconaissance GINN out there. You and Itachi can launch as back up."

"Understood." Shinosuke replied as he went inside the Blitzkrieg. "Well, wish me luck."

The Blitzkrieg then went out of the Exodia as Koyuki looked on. She then noticed the rest of the pilots gearing up and going into their mobile suits.

"Don't launch yet." she ordered. "We're to remain on standby."

"Yes, ma'am!" they replied back. Koyuki then went back into the bridge as she sighed in relief. Her Newtype senses clicked in as she sensed Naruto coming in to the ship. She went back to the hangar to see her lover coming off the Commando and embraced him.

"I'm back, everyone." Naruto said as he let go of her. "Well, what's the situation?"

"Let's see..., we're watching out for any possible interlopers." Koyuki replied as Rusty came up to them. "What is it?"

"There's a fleet of Earth Forces ships coming, and one of them has a prototype mobile suit." Rusty replied back as Yugito nodded. "Captain, is that true?"

"Yes, and the fact that the ships contain a couple of mobile armors and one prototype mobile suit that remained in Alliance hands." Yugito said as the ships went forward. "The mobile suit is identified as GAT-X111 Revenge, piloted by Sasuke Uchiha, who we didn't know has joined the Alliance."

Naruto then glared at the floor, instantly remembering the Uchiha that was responsible for his exile. "Damn that teme."

"Same with Commanders Uchiha and Asuka, Commander." Rusty replied as Koyuki looked at him. "Itachi can take him out in a hearthbeat."

Koyuki then paused as she went into the system and started to type. "If I can identify the mobile suit specs that the younger Uchiha is piloting, we can get either Naruto or Itachi to combat it."

They then were starting to plot some strategy to counter the Earth Alliance. It would be a long time before the happy moment was near.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not a happy camper, even if he joined the Earth Forces as a reccomendation from Danzo in Ne. He stood in front of the bridge in his blue uniform and was supervising some mobile armor pilots.

"Well, are we going to counter those space monsters yet?" Sasuke asked the captain.

"Well, we are to report to the Archangel and resupply. They didn't get any supplies in Artemis because of those damned assholes. Eurasians, can't trust them." the captain replied. "I did hear that there was a ship that accompanied them, and it was chasing after the head of one team in ZAFT."

"That must mean we're close to that dobe." Sasuke replied. "I am also going to kill my brother and restore my clan."

"OK, but we have our top priorities first." the captain replied as a man with a bad attitude came up to them. "Mr. Allster, we'll be near the Archangel soon enough."

"We'd better be, so I can meet up with my daughter." George Allster replied back as they looked at the horizon and saw nothing so far.

* * *

Kira was already out in the Strike when he saw Neji flying beside him. They were getting the huge chunks of water for themselves as well as for the refugees, since they're short on the precious commodity.

"Do you copy, Kira?" Neji asked as the Reaper made a contact with the Strike.

"Yes, Neji. I copy." Kira replied as they were looking for the huge chunks of ice. After spotting the precoius commodity, they cutted through it and shipped some of it back to the Archangel. They did this for a few hours, until one of the crew had detected something.

"N-jammers increasing, ma'am!" Romero Pal yelled. "Radar interference!"

"Confirmed." Chandra replied. "Detecting two Laurasia-class frigates, emerginf from the debris field!" He paused until there was another detection. "Wait! There's those same ships that were in Artemis! The Firebolt, Lawrence, Exodia, Endeavour, and the Thunderbird!"

Jackie Tonomura then made his report. "Thermal patters. Twelve GINNs from the Laurasias, fifteen GINNs from those ships, five CGUEs, the Commando, Blitzkrieg, Vengeance, Guillotine, Ballista and Tsukuyomi on the spot!" He also paused as there was another detection as well. "Hold on! There's the Terminator, Tsurugi, Shinobi and Akagi. As well as a GINN High maneuver!"

Just then, the Goddess made a link with the Archangel. Kakashi's face appeared on the screen as Murrue looked up. "Captain Ramius, we have to fight these off!"

"I know, but we're limited in our fighting abilities right now, and our reinforements aren't coming for another couple of hours." Murrue said as the mobile suits engaged in the duel right now.

Kira found himself being surrounded by two GINNs as he flung the Strike into a weird formation. In the right timing, he fired his beam rifle and the GINN exploded. Neji on the other hand, found himself by three GINNs and the Vengeance as Rusty fired his beam rifle at him.

"For ZAFT!" Rusty yelled as he kept firing on Neji, whi just dodged every move until he came close. Before he could finish off the Vengeance, he quickly found himself chased by the Commando's gunbarrels as Naruto charged towards him.

The Reaper and the Commando then traded beam rifle shots as neither machine can overpower each other. As the mobile suits then traded garbs with each other, the Exodia was busy targeting the Goddess along with the other four ships.

"Tchaikovskys, fire!" Yugito yelled as the beam cannon fired at the incoming missiles from the Goddess.

"Valiants, fire!" Kurenai yelled as the linear cannon fired at the incoming ship, which dodged once again. "Load Corinthos. Fire!"

The missiles then came over as the laser clusters from the ship attempted to destroy it before it can wreck it. Both ships didn't notice one of the Laurasia frigate had exploded already, so Yugito then gave out another order.

"Turn twenty five degrees starboard and aim the Tolstoys at the Archangel." she said. "Fire!"

The missile launchers then aimed towards the Archangel as it got out its Igelstellungs to destroy the missiles. The attack was so close that the Archangel had fired its Helldarts back towards the Exodia. After seeing another Laurasia get blown up in the face of the F.L.E.E.T. team, the ships then gave out a retreat order.

"Man, I was getting close to kicking ass out there!" Rusty grumbled as he went back into the ship along with the other pilots. But what he didn't realize was that he can't find the Silverwind. It was lucky that Amaya had remembered where it was.

"Uhh, guys?" she said. "Do you know where is the Silverwind?"

Many pilots didn't know the answer. "Uh oh."

"What is it, Amaya?" Shinosuke asked.

"The Silverwind is a wreck, and the life pod is already retrieved by the Strike." Amaya replied back.

"Dammit." Naruto said as they returned to the ship.

* * *

When the Strike had retrieve the life pod that was stranded in space, the Reaper had accompanied it, along with the mobile armor that Maito Gai was piloting. It was only natural that the two pilots have to accompany the Archangel personally in identifying the passenger inside. When the hatch opened, a pink robotic ball had emerged along with a teenage pink haired girl that reminded the two Konoha Freedom Front pilots of a certain Haruno, only with a kindness that matched the Hyuga prodigy's cousin/heiress.

"Hello, you all must be the ones that saved me." she said as Neji looked at her with interest. "I'm Lacus Clyne and I am from the Silverwind."

"I'm Neji Hyuga, and my mentor here." he said as he gestured to Gai. "Is Maito Gai."

"Oh? So you must be related to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, right?" Lacus replied.

"How do you know Naruto, Lacus-sama?" Gai asked. Lacus then sighed as she responded.

"My father has met him back in his home in the Arctic, which must have been hidden." Lacus replied back. "Speaking of hidden, is it true that you're pursuing the man?"

Neji then looked down on the floor. "Yes, we are looking for him. We are pursuing him the way that ZAFT is pursuing our resident pilot of the Strike." Neji replied as they accompanied the pop star into the office with Murrue in tow. When they arrived in the office, Neji again asked another question. "What is an important figure like you doing in the middle of space?"

Lacus then replied again. "You see, the Bloody Valentine anniversary is coming up, and I am a part of the committee to prepare for a special ceremony. Unfortunately, we ran into an Earth Forces vessel, so they demanded us to allow an inspection party on board."

Mu then got startled. "An inspection party?"

Gai then snapped his fingers together. "That makes sense, Mu. With a civilian ship prowling around a war zone, they are naturally suspicious that it may be a ZAFT vessel. So let me get this straight: Someone must have pushed you into a life pod and the Silverwind had blown up."

"Yes, that is what happened." Lacus replied as Gai shook his head.

"I'm guessing that the Earth Forces vessel that must have ran amook of the Silverwind might be the same one that the younger Uchiha is in." Neji replied. "Well, it also looked like that Naruto and his friends from Yuki no Kuni were also in the fray, trying to guard you, Lacus-sama."

"Exactly." she replied.

"Well then, you are a guest in this ship, but you're not to wander around unless you have an escort with you." Murrue said as Neji and Gai saluted to her.

* * *

An Orb ship that was traveling to the base of Artemis had arrived in time for the secret organization to inspect the ship. They gave recognition as the ship unloaded its passenger to reveal two fraternal twins with the same look on their face. One of them looked like a tyrant while the woman looked malevolent.

"Comrades Rondo Ghina and Mina Sahaku, I presume?" Garcia asked as they nodded. "Welcome to Artemis."

"Thank you, Admiral." Ghina replied as he looked for Hiroshi. He finally spotted him wearing an admiral's garb. "Well, it's not everyday that you get to meet your future husband, sister."

"Well, the way I look at him makes me feel that I am in love." Mina whispered as Hiroshi bowed to her and kissed her hand. "Such a gentleman."

"Comrade Mina, I am pleased to have met you. For we are working towards our common goal, is to work in solidarity." Hiroshi replied back. "I present to you all the might of the Social Revolutionary Liberation Union." He gestured to the huge ship or ships rather as ninety nine of them were bristling around the port with the guns blazing.

* * *

The situation gets worse as the songstress gets entangled in a messy situation. As one girl was about to lose someone precious to her, she tries to harm the songstress. But how will Athrun decide who to choose: his fiance that was taken hostage by the grieving girl or Naruto having taken his best friend hostage as well

Next on Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: The Heroes' Battle: Hardest Decision

Commando, take down the Strike!


	5. Phase 05: Hardest Decision

We are now in the fifth phase of this story of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: The Heroes' Battle, which is great, considering that there are no reviews around here. Judging by the way this story is going, it's great. So, without a further ado, Phase Five is here at last!

Note: In this fic, I will make Naruto and Yzak cousins, and Yzak is a Newtype. Naruto meets Hiroshi for the first time as well.

* * *

Phase 05: Hardest Decision

The Umbrella was bristling with ships of massive size as Hiroshi had boarded the head ship, which was the most powerful ship that was ever built. He was giving the Sahaku royal family and the Eurasian officers a tour of the fleet as more smaller but more heavily armed mobile suits were coming up.

"These ships are essential to our revolution, comrades." Hiroshi explained as Mina and Ghina were looking at the mobile suits that were placed in the hangar. "The mobile suits that we're building is a mass production machine that would rival that of even an M1 Ashtray." He gestured to the mobile suits. "MRAF-X01 Phoenix Renegade, the first Renegade-class mobile suits which is a general all purpose machine that was built at the lines of the M1. It can even give a GINN headaches and a couple of mobile armors some grief."

Ghina was looking at the machines with awe. "Comrade Hiroshi, surely that your army has been built to perfection."

"I can never doubt comrade Hiroshi's ingenuity." Garcia replied as they went inside the bridge. "But most of these machines are built in Mars, whose technology rivalled that of the Martian technology. In fact, they're made with Martian technology."

They exited from the ship as Hiroshi looked back and also explained the ship's ability.

"This ship that I christened as the Armaggedon, is the most powerful ship that is ever built. It can travel at the spped of light if it has to, and it can store about forty five mobile suits with five hangars and five launching pads." he explained. "There is the Orichalcos-class ships that were seen in the harbor, the ones that have ninety nine of them. We have destroyers and frigates as well. The Izanagi and Izanami-class destroyers, and the Onogoro-class frigates are the backbone of our space fleet, but the elite Orichalcos-class and the Armaggedon are the elite fleet. We have yet to develop a terrestrial fleet."

Garcia then looked at the files that were kept in the ship. "Well, judging by the size and strength of the fleet, it would only be a matter of time before anyone would find out what we're up to."

"We have to find my brother and actually meet him. It's been a long time since I have seen him, or rather, I have never seen him." Hiroshi said as Romanov clapped his back. "What is it, comrade?"

"Don't worry about that. Although I have a mission for your Armaggedon ship." Romanov replied as he beckoned for the elder Namikaze to come closer. "Here we have three Earth Forces vessels that are about to resupply the Archangel. I know that the Armaggedon as well as the Orichalcos-class ships have a revolutionary weapon that fires a gamma ray, incapacitating every target in sight. But I don't want you to use it yet." He paused as Hiroshi listened more. "Your mission is to take out those ships while being under the Mirage Colloid, and retreat after. Another reason is because we have to assassinate George Allster. We can't pass this opportunity to kill a Blue Cosmos official."

"Understood, comrade." Hiroshi said as he went to the Armaggedon and hugged Mina on the way. "I'll see you soon, Mina. I love you."

"I love you too, Hiroshi." Mina said as she and the other Sahaku went back into the Izumo and boarded the ship. Hiroshi would be on his way to meeting his younger brother that he had never known.

* * *

"Well, talk about crazy." Mu said as he joined Gai and Neji in the office of the Archangel's captain. "We solve one problem, and pick up another in the form of a pink haired pirncess. A real treat, captain." He gave a mock salute.

"Yeah, after meeting a princess in Heliopolis." Murrue replied.

"We got orders not to reveal the princess' name in public, especially if the Earth Forces would be dealing with Orb." Gai replied as he and Neji glanced at each other. "I wonder if Lee would be joining us."

"I would count on it, if you two could be in your best behaviour." Neji said with a hint of annoyance. "I wouldn't want to be embarrased with you two acting inapproriately."

"What do you mean, Mr. Hyuga?" Natarle asked as Neji sighed.

"Well, they have the tendency to talk about the flames of youth, although that would be immune with everyone else." the Hyuga prodigy replied. "I can't recall the moment that I was included in their ridiculous act."

"Ridiculous? That's the flames of youth right there, Neji." Gai said as Mu sighed.

"Well, be lucky that you all have survived. Otherwise, either that Naruto fellow is going to kill you or that madman Le Creuset." Mu replied as he left the office.

Neji then started to go towards the door as Murrue followed him. "I think that we need a mobile armor that can compete well with the GINNs and the G-weapons that Naruto is piloting."

"Well, we need to speak to the head of the Eighth fleet, since he doesn't know who you guys are." Murrue replied as they went into the bridge of the Archangel. While they were speaking about the next plan, the intercom opened up to see Kakashi's face in the link. "Hello, Kakashi. What can we do for you?"

"Well, I figure that you would like some company there, so I would send Asuma and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio to your ship by the pods." Kakashi said as a pod and a mobile armor had been coming towards the Archangel. "Well, I leave them in your capable hands."

"All right." the captain said as they were walking towards the hangar to see the visitors. From the pod, out came Shikamaru along with Ino and Chouji. They were pleased that they were going to chat with the crew of the ship that they were sent to. "Well, I'd like to know your names, please."

"Shikamaru Nara is the lazy guy right there." Neji said as he pointed to the lazy chunin who had a bored look on his face. "Ino Yamanaka is the blonde one right there, and the large guy is Chouji Akimichi." He pointed to the fat pilot. "They are the ones that were supposed to pilot the frame Ashtrays, if Naruto hadn't stole them and sent it to Alexei Romanov."

"Romanov?" Murrue asked with an aghast look on her face. "As in the same person that was in Artemis?"

"The very same, and he's friends with Garcia." Neji replied as Shikamaru saluted to the captain.

"Well, it looks like we're in for a long haul. But it won't be as troublesome as anything we've ever faced." Shikamaru drawled. "I mean, not with the Earth Forces coming to help all of us, plus the fact that Sasuke is aboard one of the ships that contains an official."

Murrue then looked at him as she nodded. She beckoned for the trio to come with her as Neji followed suit and Asuma soon after getting out of the mobile armor.

* * *

Flay was never a happy camper at all, after hearing that the daughter of the Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council was rescued by Kira. She was prepared to hate her, but it would look like there would be some events that would see her some light and maybe change her view on coordinators.

"And I'm supposed to know if she's a monster or not." Flay said to herself as she walked down the corridor to see Murrue leading the trio from the Konoha Freedom Front along with the pilot. She then heard what the blonde woman was saying.

"At least Lacus-sama was safe. But the tought of seeing her shuttle blown off, that's kinda barbaric." Ino said as Chouji nodded.

"Not that surprising, since the Earth Forces are the barbarians around here, except for the crew of this ship." Chouji replied as Shikamaru sighed.

"I better keep my hopes down and see if there are any troublesome women that are going to fight each other." the lazy Nara replied as he pocketed the cigaretter lighter. "Still, who would have thought that the girl that the Strike's pilot had rescued turned out to have the father that saw Naruto back in Yukigakure."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." Ino replied as she noticed Flay following them around. "Uh, hi. Do you remember us?"

"Yes, you're the ones that were our mentors back in Heliopolis." Flay replied. She then saw Kira accompanying the pink haired princess that he rescued. "So the pink haired girl is the daughter of the PLANT chairman?"

"Yeah, Lacus Clyne. Even Naruto knows her, since he is in ZAFT." Ino said sadly. "Still, her hair reminds me of Sakura sometimes."

Lacus saw the group as she continued to talk to Kira. She had a friendly nature that even the Ultimate Coordinator wouldn't be stupid to figure out.

"So, I'd like to thank you for saving my pod." Lacus said as Kira blushed.

"It's nothing really." Kira stuttered. "Still, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Kira Yamato."

Lacus' eyes grew wide as she nodded. "So you're the boy that Athrun was talking about."

"Uh, yeah. How do you know Athrun anyway?" Kira asked while still looking embarrased.

"Well, Atrhun Zala is the man that I will be marrying." Lacus replied as she noticed the look on Kira's face. "I can tell that you're pretty sad. Is there anything wrong?"

Kira tensed up, and sighed. "Well, Athrun joined ZAFT since his mom got killed in the Bloody Valentine, and I met him while we were in Heliopolis. I am lonely that I had to fight him."

Lacus then placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Yamato." She then turned to the Konoha Freedom Front trio as Neji bowed to her. "Ah, so you must be the ones that Naruto was talking about."

"You know us through Naruto?" Chouji asked.

"Well, Athrun is in the same team as Naruto. I knew briefly since my father had met him in his home. Him, along with Athrun's father." Lacus replied as Ino slammed her hand into her head.

"Great, the one that would become a maniac also knows Naruto. Is there a surprise to this?" Ino asked as they walked along the corridor with Murrue going back to the bridge. "Let's go to the cafeteria for a change."

"You said it." the redhead replied as they all went to the cafeteria. While they were about to get some food, a blond haired man with glasses joined them in the dinner table. "Sai, how are you doing?"

"All right, I guess." Sai replied. "Well, technically, it's a nice thing to meet Lacus Clyne, the pop star."

Lacus then looked at him as she smiled. "Yes, I sing a lot for the ZAFT soldiers that are in their bases."

"At least you're not that troublesome." Shikamaru said, earning himself a nudge from Ino." Shikamaru replied as he started to eat his meal. "You know, if they were serving ramen here, Naruto would have been lured back to us."

"Yeah, but he's a ZAFT soldier. I heard that he's fanatically loyal to the PLANTs, especially my father and Mr. Zala." Lacus replied as they continue to chat, forgetting the woes of war.

* * *

Naruto was going over some paperwork of what really happened the last few days when he received a link from the bridge of the Exodia.

"Naruto, are you there?" Yugito asked over the link.

"I'm right here." Naruto said.

"Well, Commander Le Creuset is coming to visit us again." she replied as Naruto then went out of the commander's office and went into the bridge. The CGUE then went inside the hangar as Le Creuset came out to rush towards the bridge. He then saw Koyuki and accompanied her.

"Naruto, Commander Le Creuset is here, so I'll leave you two alone." Koyuki said, but Le Creuset placed his hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"It would be better is you came alongas well. There is something you all need to hear." Le Creuset said as the trhee officers walked to the commander's room. Le Creuset then closed the door and then turned around to face the two other officers. "What I have found out about Naruto's lineage would shock you both."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, realizing that he would be getting his answer soon.

"Naruto, when we looked at your family tree, there was something that was puzzling us." Le Creuset explained. "It seems that you have a long lost older brother."

Naruto's face grew wide as he digested this information. "You oughta be joking."

"It's not a joke, nor it's a lie." Le Creuset answered. "You see, your brother came from the same parents as you did, but the only difference was that your father and your mother went to Dr. Hibiki twice. Once, they did for helping him create the Ultimate Coordinator project. The older brother had the same features as you did, but he was a lot smarter as well. But he almost had the same characteristics as Kira Yamato, only he was to be dubbed as the Ultimate Newtype."

The blond commander then looked at the older masked man as Koyuki hugged him. "All this time, and I thought I wasn't wanted."

"True, because your brother was sent to a place called the Hidden Mist, or as you call it, Kirigakure." the masked man replied as Naruto tensed up. "to make this story short, you will be meeting him when we meet the new organization that would aid us in our mission to destroy the legged ship. But I would sense that there is an old adversary that would be dying to kill you."

"Sasuke." Naruto said angrily as he looked at Le Creuset again. "So, am I related to anyone in the PLANTs?"

"Well, your grandmother went out of the Hidden Continent, where she settled in the Atlantic Federation. In a twist of luck, she married a man that would be the father of one Ezalia Joule, who was a first generation coordinator. Ezalia however, married a Joule family member and had Yzak, so basically, you and Yzak are cousins along with Hiroshi." Le Creuset said. "As a result however, Yzak does have newtype potential, if he can be a little more calm during battle."

Naruto chuckled at the comment about Yzak, noticing that he may be a little hard headed. "I can train him with the Newtype skills, if he's up for it."

"You need to train him, whether he wants it or not. His powers can be useful in the battle, and I would certainly want him as a comrade if his powers were utilized properly." the masked man replied as he led the two officers out of the room and into the hangar. "I suggest that you get together with Yzak and tell him about the information that you had just received, while I will try to talk to Ezalia about this. Meanwhile, meet me in the Vesalius, so you can help with the strategy needed to rescue Lacus Clyne."

Le Creuset then got onto the CGUE as he launched out of the Exodia. Naruto and Koyuki then stood by their mobile suits and started to get in.

"Well, at least you have a family out here, Naruto-san." the Yuki princess commented as Naruto sighed.

"I have to talk to Yzak about this new information as soon as we meet each other." Naruto replied. "He needs to know that I am there for him."

* * *

Kira was brooding in his bunk bed as his pet robot bird, thinking about the days that changed his life for the better, or for worse. He had gone from studying in a technical school in Heliopolis to piloting a mobile suit for the Earth Alliance, and having to face his best friend in battle. He also had to fight a pilot that his comrades in a guerrila unit are dying to capture him, as well as meeting two princesses, which one of them is his friend's fiance. As he started to fall asleep, Shikamaru entered the room with Chouji and Ino in tow.

"Hello there." Shikamaru drawled as Kira looked up. "You must be the pilot of the Strike."

"Uh, yes. I am the pilot. Why?" Kira said.

"Because you have that same feeling as our friend in the ZAFT forces, having to choose between loyalty to two opposing sides." the lazy Nara replied. "But it seems that Naruto has this problem, only he's clearly showing his loyalty."

Kira then sighed as Ino and Chouji sat down in the bed. "Well, Athrun and I were best friends when we were kids."

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio then looked at the brown haired boy as they comforted him. "Don't worry. We'll try to reunite you two together one day."

* * *

Rau Le Creuset was in a meeting with his team as well as Naruto while they were discussing one plan that was in mind: rescuing Lacus Clyne.

"Our mission is to rescue Miss Clyne, assuming the Silverwind has been turned into wreckage." he explained. "Since Commander Namikaze is here with us, his fleet would be our back up."

"I can provide some support for the machines, but when it comes to a worst, I'll take anyone hostage, especially the Strike's pilot if Lacus is held hostage." Naruto said as Athrun gasped. "I have no choice for this matter. It's either one coordinator or another."

Athrun still looked down on to the floor as Naruto finished his sentence. He was in shock at what the other commander would do, just to get his fiance back. But it would be the hardest thing to decide, whether to save the girl or his best friend.

"Well, that is all." Le Creuset said as the team had started to walk back to their respective rooms, but Yzak and Naruto had stayed behind. "Well, I would like to show you two something intriguing."

"What is it, Commander?" Yzak asked.

Le Creuset then opened up a file that showed the family tree of the Joule clan. Beside the family tree stood another family tree, this time it's the Namikaze clan.

"No way." Yzak said as he and Naruto looked at each other.

"Have you known your grandparents, Yzak?" Le Creuset asked as the younger Joule sighed.

"Well, I heard from my mother that my grandmother used to be from somewhere in the Arctic, and that she married my grandfather and had my mother." Yzak said as Naruto started to explain.

"My family was a set of Newtypes. That means not only are you related to me, but you have the power that your CO and I have, as well as Commander Kazahana." Naruto said. "Your grandmother was a Namikaze, and she's replated to me."

Yzak then grew shocked again. "So that means that we're cousins?"

Naruto nodded. "So that means I need to train you in utilizing your Newtype powers. That can take a long hard work, but I can manage it. If I can train a huge army by myself, I can certainly train you."

Yzak then saluted. "Thank you, Commander Namikaze. I mean, cousin Naruto."

Naruto returned the salute as he went back into the Vesalius' hangar and went into a shuttle to return to the Exodia.

* * *

Athrun was confused with what had just happened. Perhaps there is more of Naruto than it meets the eye, and certainly ruthlessness is something that was in the agenda as his personality. He recalled a conversation with his father just after he returned from Yukigakure no Satou a few years ago.

Flashback:

_"How was your trip to Earth, father?" Atrhun asked while helping out with the dishes. "I mean, Defense Chairman Zala."_

_"Just this once, don't refer to me by that title. Call me father when we're at home only." his father replied. "I went to the middle of the Arctic and was guided to a village in the snow."_

_Athrun looked at him with interest. "What do you mean?"_

_"A village full of shinobi, and coordinators that didn't want to migrate ot the PLANTs. I ran into a young boy that has the potential to be your mentor should you join ZAFT." Patrick replied as he sighed. "He turned out to be a container of a demon, and that impressed me. I never knew that a young boy could contain such a huge power."_

_"I guess that he was treated badly there." the younger Zala replied as the older shook his head._

_"He was treated well in the snowy village. It was his hometown that was ostracizing him, and the way that they treated him, we're pretty lucky. But what shocked me the most was that he was meant to be the scapegoat, and he got tired of it. So they try ot kill him." Patrick said angrily as he banged his fist into the table. "Bastards, if they can just leave the poor boy alone, maybe he wouldn't have to suffer. This makes it look like those Naturals are despicable."_

_Atrhun then looked down on to the ground as his father started to get angry. "It's a good thing that he's out of there now."_

_"Of course." Patrick said as he went into his room._

End flashback.

* * *

"We're receiving a signal, ma'am." Kuzzey Buskirk said as he looked at the screen. "Header indicates that it's the Montgomery along with the other ships assigned to the Eigth Fleet."

Murrue then sighed. "Well, that certainly makes things easier. That is Admiral Halberton's command."

Asuma and Gai then looked at each other. Gai then started to talk. "We have to report to Kakashi and tell him that the Eight Fleet is here at last."

"I'm not sure about that, but I feel that there is something sinister out there, waiting like a serpent. Kinda reminds me of a certain snake bastard." Asuma replied angrily.

"ANother message ma'am." Kuzzey replied as another signal was transmitted. "Vice Foreing Minister Allster is there, and so is another pilot by the name of Sasuke Uchiha."

"Great, the Uchiha traitor shows up in person as well." Gai mumbled. "This is pretty unyouthful."

Murrue then gave out an order. "Tell him that his daughter is safe."

"Well, at least make sure you remind him that Kira saw to her safety." Asuma said. "I wouldn't hold it personally, but I think that man could be our problems." He then reminded the crew again. "We have to keep Kira out, since he's going to be there and Flay has to be in person."

"Make sure that you relay the message to the Montgomery that the Goddess is a friendly ship." Gai reminded Kuzzey as he did what he was told to do. "And be careful, since there may be an unknown force out there."

* * *

"What are we going to do, comrade Admiral?" one crew member said. He was identified as Crewman Miguel Alvarez, from the Equatorial Union province of the Philippines.

"We are to remain in Mirage Colloid mode, and we are to keep our signal out." Hiroshi said as he explained the situation. "Our mission is to assassinate George Allster, and meet up with my brother from the ZAFT forces."

The Armaggedon was still in its stealth mode when the Montgomery was in distance. Hiroshi then inspected the crew as they stood at attention, and finally went to the hangar. He met up with some mechanics as they showed him a new Gundam.

"Sir, this here is the MRAF-X108 Avatar, which is based on all the prototypes. It was made from the Gold Frame Astray, which your brother has graciously delivered to us." the mechanic explained.

"Well, it looks like I'll give this a test drive after we take care of that bastard." Hiroshi said as he went into the changing room to change into his pilot suit. He then went back to the hangar and gave out an order. "Here is a blueprint for a machine that needs to be built for comrade Ghina."

"It shall be done, comrade Admiral." the mechanic said as Hiroshi went into the mobile suit.

Meanwhile, the captain of the Armaggedon by the name of Rear Admiral Annika Thorvaldsson was in the captain's seat as the crew were busy with their duties. She made sure that the ship was in working order, especially its Soltzhenistyn positron cannons, which would be needed to take out those ships.

"And I have to make them more efficient as well." she mumbled as the Armaggedon was in stationary mode. It would be a three way battle or more likely a two on two battle with the new Social Revolutionary Liberation Union deploying its new battleships.

* * *

"So we have company." Le Creuset said as the Vesalius had monitored the area.

"Yes, sir." Ades said. "Two Drakes and a Nelson class ship."

"We should be meeting up with the mystery ship that would aid us. It would be only a matter of time before Naruto meets his brother." the masked man replied. "Which makes the Konoha Freedom Front even more desperate to capture the brothers."

"Sir, should we go look for Miss Lacus?" Athrun asked as Le Creuset placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm aware of that, but we can't pass up this opportunity to destroy two grave threats that can be an irritant in the future." Le Creuset replied. "In that case, we have to destroy it. After all, we are soldiers."

The three Earth Forces ships were coming closer to the Archangel as it grew tense about the Goddess. They were worried that it can provoke a conflict with Orb, judging by the fact that the Konoha Freedom Front had trained in thenation that claimed to be neutral.

As the jonins had requested, Flay had stood in the bridge as her father had appeared on screen. "Hi, daddy."

"Flay., thank goodness you're safe." her father said as a familiar avenger appeared.

"Uchiha." Asuma said bitterly.

"I don't give a damn about you, but I'm looking for the dobe." Sasuke said on the screen as Neji glared at him with a nasty smile.

"Dobe? the only 'dobe' here is you, judging by how Naruto kept on beating you all over again." Neji replied nastily. "I think that your position as the top dog is history."

"As if." Sasuke said as George Allster calmed him down.

"Thank you for keeping her safe, Captain Ramius." Allster said as another captain spoke up.

"And not just that, you've kept the Strike in safe condition, as well as your ship." Captain Koopman replied as Murrue nodded. "What about the gray ship?"

"The gray ship is the Goddess, from the Konoha Freedom Front." Murrue replied back as Sasuke laughed nastily.

"Those traitors have met their end when their time comes." Sasuke said nastily, but Allster calmed him down again.

He then looked around the screen and sighed. "At least that we're finally together again, Flay."

Just then, the crew of one ship had yelled out a signal order. "ZAFT ships in range, sir!"

"Checking thermal patterns." Chandra said out loud. "Vesalius, Gamow, Firebolt, Lawrence, Exodia, Endeavour, and Thunderbird!"

Murrue then yelled out an order. "All hands, Level One battle stations!"

* * *

Naruto and the others had already launched out of their ships when Le Creuset appeared over their links. The battle had already started with the Gundams engaging the mobile armors.

"Do not destroy the ships, that's an order." Le Creuset said, causing every pilot to be shocked. "There will be a surprise attack on them."

"Roger that, commander." Shinosuke said as they went to wreaking havoc on the Archangel. They were battling the mobile armors, with Koyuki and Naruto destroying almost all of them, except for an unfamiliar sinister looking Gundam that was out there. "We have a bearing on that machine. GAT-X106 Revenge, piloted by Sasuke Uchiha."

"I will deal with my foolish otoutou." Itachi said as he tore off after the Revenge.

"So, when is the mystery surprise coming?" Naruto asked as the unknown ship started to fire its beam cannons. "Well, I spoke too soon."

Amaya and Koyuki then noticed the stealth ship as it activated its positron cannons. From a distance, Koyuki can hear someone yell out an order of 'fire!' as the Armaggedon appeared over them as the Soltzhenistyn cannons had blown all over the three ships at the same time.

Kira was still busy engaging Athrun while Mu had to retreat from the battle. He was continuously fighting for his life as the Aegis dodged every beam attack. It wasn't easy as the two former friends had to kill each other. It wasn't an east task for them, but all changed when the Armaggedon had fired its positron cannon and blew through the three Earth Forces ships. Flay screamed as she fainted, and Natarle started to broadcast over the link.

"This is the Earth Forces ship the Archangel." Natarle started to speak. "Presently under the protective custody of this ship is PLANT Chairman Siegel Clyne's daughter Lacus Clyne. We recued her as a humanitarian gesture, but if you keep on attacking, we'll take matters into our own hands."

Athrun then stared at the legged ship in horror. "What monsters you are!" He then turned to the Strike. "Well, Kira?" His tone grew soft. "Do you still feel justified at these cowards' actions?"

Before Kira started to speak, Naruto had the Commando transformed into mobile armor mode and started to clamp him, but not before giving out a message to the Archangel. "This is Naruto Namikaze speaking from the Commando. Presently held under hostage is the traitorous pilot of the Strike Kira Yamato. If you dare to kill Lacus Clyne, I will personally kill him myself."

The Archangel and the Goddess were shocked by the message as the crew of the Goddess were shocked, especially Tsunade. They had realized that he grew more relentless and more dangerous as an opponent. Just then, there was yet another voice, one that may seeem unfamiliar.

"This is Hiroshi Namikaze from the Avatar on board." Hiroshi started to speak. "Your actions against Lacus Clyne is deemed a war crime, you fascist cowards. Kill her and my brother kills the Strike's pilot."

Again, the Goddess were shocked. But not as shocked as the two sannins on board. They didn't realize again that there were two secrets that Minato had kept, which one of them was now a SRLU pilot, while the younger one is a ZAFT pilot.

"Damn." Tsunade gritted while listening to Hiroshi's speech in the Goddess. "Jiraiya, we need to talk."

"All right." the toad sannin said as they left the bridge.

Athrun was at loss about what Naruto had said earlier. "Commander Namikaze, what's the meaning of this?"

"It's either Lacus or your best friend, you choose." Naruto snarled as Kira grew shocked. "Either I kill this bastard or Lacus dies."

"How could you-" Athrun started ot yell, but Naruto cut him off.

"This is the time when sacrifices are necessary." Naruto replied angrily, but continued to speak. "If you give us Lacus Clyne, we'll return the Strike. If you don't, I'll kill him myself."

The Archangel then grew shocked. Finally, Natarle then sighed as she led Lacus into the hangar where a pod was waiting. She went inside as the pod was released. The Commando then let go of the Strike and retrieved the pod with Lacus in it. They then went to the Exodia as the Avatar Gundam joined them as well.

When the mobile suits had landed in the Exodia along with the Aegis and the Duel, they went to the bridge where Le Creuset was waiting for them. Athrun was angry at the Earth Forces for trying to take Lacus hostage, but he was also angry at Naruto for using Kira as bait to get his fiancee back.

"How dare you try to use my best friend as a mere hostage?"Athrun yelled as Naruto glared at him.

"You had a choice, and I admit it was hard." Naruto replied calmly while glaring at him. "But sometimes we have to sacrifice something or someone to save another. I learned it the hard way when I was banished from my hometown."

"Easy for you to say, otoutou." Hiroshi said as he saw his younger brother's face. "I lived in Kiri, and wasn't allowed to live with tou-san and kaa-san since the council would deem me as anti-LOGOS."

Naruto immediately turned his face into a guilty look. "I'm sorry, nii-san."

"Well, that's okay. I understand that you're mad at the bastards that tried to kill Lacus." Hiroshi replied. "But what you're trying to pull is inexcusable."

He started to explain as Naruto and Yzak started to listen. "My life so far was pretty amazing, but I had a dark past. I was abandoned in Kirigakure no Satou, one of the villages in the Arctic. I wasn't allowed to see my parents since the Konoha council had proclaimed a death threat to me as someone that would rise against them. Our clan name is used negatively in Konoha as 'traitors to the New Order', similar to the word Quisling as 'traitor to his own country' by the Allies in WWII. I immediately grew to become a prodigy, reaching genin at the age of five, reaching chunin at the age of six, and becoming jonin at the age of eight. I had the Rinnegan activated at the same age as I reached jonin rank, but as you may not know, people with kekkei genkai were despised in Kiri until the Sandaime Mizukage was kind enough to take me in."

"I kinda felt sorry for you, Hiroshi-nii-san." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I know what you are undergoing, since I spied on you from the moment that you were born." Hiroshi replied as Yzak looked at him. "I was born with the same parents, but not through sex. No, they had me created the same way that Kira Yamato was created. I was to become the Ultimate Newtype."

Athrun then started to talk to him. "How are you related to Yzak anyways?"

"Our father is Ezalia-oba-san's cousin, since our grandfather and Yzak's grandmother were brother and sister." Hiroshi replied again. "Well, we should get to know each other more."

* * *

A new awakening is revealed as the heroes were about to fight each other. Sasuke then goes on to the Archangel, much to the horror of the Konoha Freedom Front, aware that it was him that led to Naruto's exile from Konoha and also contributed to him joining ZAFT.

Next on Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: The Heroes' Battle: Awakening

Awaken your powers, Naruto!


	6. Phase 06: Awakening

So, we are now in the sixth phase of this fic, which is great, providing that the reviews have yet to come.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Mitsuo Fukuda owns Naruto and Gundam Seed respectively.

Hiroshi would eventually have a mobile suit based on the Wing Zero, but it would have DRAGOONs. Naruto would have something as well, but I think that someone else would have Epyon.

* * *

Phase 06: Awakening

Ezalia Joule was finishing with the meeting regarding the issue of finding and recuing Siegel Clyne's daughter. She was about to go home when a ZAFT aide came up to her.

"Ma'am, there is a message for you from Commander Le Creuset." she said as Ezalia followed her into a computer room and typed in a code. When she was done, Ezalia then went on to a computer terminal and checked her messages. In an instant, Le Creuset's face appeared on the screen.

"What can I do for you?" Ezalia asked the masked man.

"Well, Ezalia." Le Creuset started from the Exodia. "We have found out yet another connection to young Naruto's family tree. I have called you because it also concerns you and Yzak."

Ezalia's face then grew wide as she started to listen. "Go on."

"Well, your mother has turned out to be a member of Naruto and Hiroshi's clan and she married your grandfather. They had you and it looks like you inherit the newtype gene." the masked man explained. "Which would also mean that Yzak is also a newtype."

Again, her face grew wide as she realized what he was saying. "So that means Naruto-san's father is my cousin?"

"Correct, and both boys were byproducts of the Ultimate Coordinator project." Le Creuset explained as Naruto and Hiroshi appeared on the screen along with Yzak. "Ezalia, here are the boys."

"Yzak, how are you doing?" Ezalia asked her son as Yzak responded.

"I'm fine, mother." Yzak replied as Naruto and Hiroshi looked at the screen. "It seems that I have met my cousins, mother."

"Ah, so you must be the two lost boys that Minato was talking about." Ezalia replied as Naruto nodded. "I had never known your father since I was stuck elsewhere instead of with him. I heard that your mother had used you two for a project."

Naruto nodded again as Hiroshi spoke up. "Ezalia-oba-san, it's true, but we were treated worse than the average coordinator in our father's hometown."

"I gotta go, all right? Be good, you three and we'll see each other again." Ezalia said as the link went off. She then went back towards the outside gate as she went back to the ZAFT base.

* * *

Hiroshi then started to listen to what Naruto's life story went as Yzak, Koyuki and Athrun also listened. "So, how was your life, Naruto?"

"Well, I was sealied with the Kyuubi no Yoko when I was just born." Naruto replied. "The villagers were treating me as if I was the demon itself, which I'm not."

"That explained my father's reaction when I talked to him." Athrun said.

"Well, for twelve years, I was abused, beaten and discriminated. But I have never been shot at, since the villagers didn't even own a gun." the blond masked boy continue as Le Creuset heard the conversation. "Until I had Iruka-sensei as my mentor. He was good to me and Mizuki-teme was mean to me."

"I hate to say it, but Mizuki is a member of the Earth Alliance that is stationed in Alaska." Hiroshi replied as the older masked man joined them. "Go on."

"Well, I graduated from my academy with low grades, which was because of the bastards. Anyway, I had my first team with Sasuke-teme and Sakura-teme and my jonin sensei was Kakashi-sensei." Naruto continued to explain. "We did our missions together, and took the Chunin Exams together. But Sasuke-teme started to go crazy when Orochimaru gave him the cursed seal. He was an avenger from the start and he got worse as time went by. Finally, when he defected, I went with my friends to get him back. But my teammates were almost dead, and I was the only one remaining. So, when I got his ass back, I was exiled. That was when I met Mamoru-sempai and my true teammates, Commanders Asuka and Musashi."

Hiroshi whistled as Le Creuset shook his head. "Sometimes humanity can rear its ugly head. That is why we have this war right now."

"I also had ero-sennin as my true mentor besides Mamoru-sensei." Naruto said as Hiroshi opened his mouth.

"You had Jiraiya-sama as your sensei as well?" Hiroshi said. "Boy, you must be lucky."

"Since you didn't want to be their punching bag anymore, they try to kill you?" Yzak asked angrily as Naruto nodded. "Those bastards! If I had known, we would have destroyed Konohagakure with our machines!"

"Calm down, Yzak." Le Creuset said as the hotheaded pilot gritted his teeth. "Let's be thankful that Naruto has lived to avenge his abuse."

"So you mean, the Konoha Freedom Front and the Earth Alliance are after us, but for different reasons?" Hiroshi asked as Naruto nodded again. "Well, we may have to kill them."

"We can't be too desperate to kill them, Hiroshi." Le Creuset said as the elder Namikaze then walked out of the bridge and into the corridor. "For instance, your desperation plays right into their hands. Another thing is that you and your ship would be an asset in helping us track down the legged ship."

"I know that, Creuset." Hiroshi said as they arrived at the hangar. He got on the Avatar and started to leave. "Just stay in touch with me."

"All right." Le Creuset replied as the Avatar launched out of the Exodia.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that Naruto had an older brother?" Tsunade asked angrily as they were sitting down in the cafeteria. "If he had known, that would lessen his abuse."

"The council hated Minato's clan because he campaigned against Danzo's methods of ruling the village. Some of them were even calling for his execution." Jiraiya replied bitterly. "Plus the fact that Minato and Kushina conceived Hiroshi would have made a dangeroud impact on Iwa and Kumo. Luckily, Hiroshi went to live in Kiri, but that was only because he had the death sentence handed to him by Koharu and Homura."

Tsunade then glared at the table. "It wouldn't help as well, since Hiroshi is a Newtype. All of our villagers, except the ramen owners were diehard LOGOS loyalists. Anyone would have been killed if they spoke out against LOGOS and Blue Cosmos."

"Hiroshi has also trained under the Sandaime Mizukage, which was pretty rare, since he hated anyone with a kekkei genkai." the toad sannin replied as Kakashi came by. "Something wrong, Kakashi?"

"Naruto's changed for the worst, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi replied. "Just by looking at the situation where he just threatened the life of an enemy pilot over the Earht Forces' threat over Lacus Clyne. It seems that he doesn't care if he dies, as long as Lacus-sama is safe."

"Well, we can certainly blame the madman that they have for a CO." Jiraiya replied angrily. "That Mu fellow seems to hate him."

"Yep, Rau Le Creuset is the man that anyone would fear." Kakashi replied again. "Some fo his actions shocked everyone, especially the girls."

"Hinata was crying so hard last night, because of Naruto's actions. Sakura had a nightmare about it, and Ino was moping around while staying in the Archangel." Tsunade reported. "Well, if Naruto had done that to any of us, we would have been dead for sure."

* * *

The Archangel's infirmary was even more quieter than usual with only one patient in the hospital bed. Flay Allster had fainted after seeing her father litterally get blwon up by the mystery ship's positron cannons, a feat that was accomplished while hiding behind the Mirage Colloid.

"Where am I?" Flay moaned while Ino and Shikamaru were administering her medicine.

"You're in the infirmary, Flay." Ino said as she placed her medicine on the bedside counter. "You've fainted for three days."

"Three days? What about my daddy?" Flay asked.

"He's already dead, thanks to that unknown ship. It wasn't a ZAFT ship, that's for sure." Shikamaru replied as he saw Chouji and Neji come by. "Whoever was the captain of that ship must have been one deadly opponent."

"Yeah, but do we have to put up with the bastard?" Neji said angrily as he saw Sasuke pass by. "I mean, thanks to the mystery ship, Sasuke has joined us for a moment."

"Well, I don't know how Sakura would react, since her two former teammates are dying to kill each other." Chouji replied.

"Those bastards, I'll make sure they pay!" Flay said angrily as she looked around. "Why didn't Kira protect my daddy?"

"He was busy fighting his friend Athrun." Neji replied as the last Allster then gritted her teeth.

"The next time those lefties show their faces, I'm going to kill them!" she snarled as the younger Uchiha appeared.

"I know, I'll kill the dobe and all those traitors along with it." Sasuke replied, causing Neji to glare at him. He then noticed the glare and activated his Sharingan. "You interfere, and I'll kill you too."

"As I will also kill you too, teme." Neji replied as Sasuke left the hospital bed and running by Mu. "Mu-san, how are you?"

"Well, I certainly didn't notice that boy trying to kill you." Mu said as he sighed. "Well, that explains why that Sasuke fellow is an elite mobile suit pilot."

"Yeah, the GAT-X111 Revenge is the machine that is based on the Strike, but it's painted purple." Shikamaru explained. "Reminds me of that chakra that Orochimaru's guards emitted."

"I can certainly see that there is an emnity between the boy and you guys." Mu replied as Kira came along with Flay glaring at him. "Uh oh."

Flay then started to speak. "You didn't make any attempts to fight, did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"It's because you're a coordinator too!" she yelled as Neji slapped her face.

"That's enough!" he yelled. "Kira was fighting his best friend, which was a painful thing to do, since they're on the opposite sides of the battlefield."

"Well, I can see that I wouldn't care anyways." Flay said nastily as Kira then started to get angry.

"WELL, I can certaily see that I shouldn't be your friend anyways, you bitch!" Kira yelled as he stormed off, killing intent emitted the same way that Yzak emits. "And you can go straight to hell for all I care!"

Neji then went after the boy as he started to cry. Kira went to his room as Neji followed behind.

"Kira!" he said as Kira started to cry. Ino and Shikamaru as well as Chouji soon followed him as he started to sob. "Are you all right?"

"I couldn't protect them!" he sobbed. "I couldn't!"

Ino then patted his back as she sighed. "Reminds me of Naruto, protecting his precious people. But that may not be a reality since he's the enemy."

"Well, let's hope that he doesn't end up running to ZAFT and joining the fight just because of this incident." Neji replied.

"If Kira joins ZAFT, we're doomed, even with Sasuke around." Chouji replied as he sat down. "Still, we'd better keep the two enemies separated."

* * *

Athrun had returned to the Vesalius after a long discussion with Naruto about his history. he ran into Lacus as she was playing around with her Haro. He was essentially thankful that Naruto had brought her back safely, but he was still disturbed at how was he going to sacrifice his best friend just to keep her safe. He noticed the pink robot ball that came to him as Lacus was following it behind.

"Hello, Lacus." Athrun said as he hugged her. "You shouldn't be wandering around like this. The Vesalius is a warship after all."

Lacus nodded. "I know, but Mr. Pink is always open the door, even if it's locked."

Athrun shook his head. "If I known that would have been a problem, I would have altered the program." He then turned to her. "It must have been difficult for you, Lacus. Being used as a tool by the Earth Forces."

"Well, I was actually treated well, thanks to your best friend." Lacus replied, causing Atrhun to grit his teeth.

"Kira is a misguided fool who is being used by the Naturals." Athrun replied. "He justifies it with 'protecting' his friends."

Lacus then shook her head. "I've met some of Kira's friends. They're not that bad, and I've also met some of Naruto's friends."

"Apparently, Naruto and Kira are confused. But it seems that Kira is struggling more with who to choose." Lacus replied.

"Lacus..." Athrun said as he became speechless.

"Kira didn't want to fight you, Athrun." Lacus said as Athrun sighed. "And the friends that Naruto is now fighting is trying to drag him into their unit."

Athrun then left her as Lacus went back to her room.

* * *

With the Vesalius gone somewhere, Naruto and Yzak had shared the command of hunting the Archangel down with Hiroshi joining them as well, although twelve Orichalcos class ships had joined the elder Namikaze's little trip as well as numerous amounts of ships. Yzak was talking to Naruto as the Gamow's captain listened.

"We got them." he said. "If we act now, we can destroy the legged ship as well as the gray ship."

Nicol wasn't sure what to make of the plan. "Sure, we can get to the legged ship, but we only have ten minuted before entering the range of the Eighth fleet. It's a good thing that Commander Namikaze's older brother has a huge fleet."

Naruto then sighed as he looked at the screen. "We also have to be extra careful now that the Archangel has another pilot."

"Yeah, that was Commander Uchiha's younger brother." Rusty replied on the screen. "Sasuke was his name."

"Great, the Earth Alliance pilot that can even give Commander Namikaze some problems." Dearka replied as he shook his head. "But at least Commander Uchiha will be dealing with him."

The pilots then saluted as Naruto's face vanished from the screen. They had no idea that a new power that is yet to be discovered would come into play, the power that would eventually spell defeat for them.

* * *

The Archangel and the Goddess were still traveling towards the Moon when they began to show a display of hatred towards the Uchiha pilot from the Montgomery. Neji even threatened him with death if he would ever harm anyone again. Sasuke replied with activating his Sharingan as he glared at the Hyuga.

Unfortunately, there was no time to display hatreds, for the Archangel had detected something huge.

"Radar wave interference!" Romero Pal called out. "N-jammers displaying."

"What is it?" Murrue asked as Asuma and Gai along with Neji and Sasuke went into the hangar to get into their mobile suits. "The pilots can get into the machines just in case."

"Six ZAFT vessels, the Gamow, the Firebolt, Lawrence, Exodia, Endeavour, and the Thunderbird detected!" Chandra replied.

"Mobile suits detected." Tonomura replied. "Commando, Blitzkrieg, Guillotine, Vengeance, Ballista, the Duel, Buster, Blitz and the Tsukuyomi appearing on our screens!"

"Launch the mobile suits and mobile armors immediately!" Murrue ordered as the pilots were ready to launch. Neither combatant would anticipate a heated battle that would result in a possible death.

Meanwhile, Naruto was leading the mobile suits as they detected the Archangel launching the mobile suits. He was itching to kil Sasuke for getting him exiled.

"When we get to the Revenge, I want to deal with him." he ordered as everyone replied back with a 'yes, sir'. "Let's see if we can kill him."

"Well, we are going to sink the legged ship and destroy the gray ship as well." Yzak said as he tore after the Strike.

Naruto then spotted the Revenge as he opened up a link with Sasuke. "Hello, teme."

"Dobe, I will kill you!" Sasuke yelled, cursed seal activated and purple chakra surrounding the mobile suit. The Revenge then fired its beam rifle as the Commando deployed its gunbarrels. The younger Uchiha then gritted his teeth as he was surrounded by the power of the gunbarrels. Naruto then replied with blasting his beam rifle and the leg. Sasuke then griited his teeth as he yelled out a war cry. "DIE!!!"

The Revenge then got out its beam saber as he charged towards the Commando, but it was distracted by the Vengeance as it fought off two mobile armors that Asuma and Gai were piloting.

"These guys are even worse!" Rusty yelled out as he didn't notice the Revenge sneaking up on him and suddenly found out about it. "Not a chance!"

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled as he slashed at the Vengeance and the Revenge took a hit. Naruto then tried to intervene as the younger Uchiha almost stabbed him. Finally, the Commando then turned into a mobile armor as it damaged the Revenge."Damn you, Naruto!"

Sasuke then took out his frustration by taking out an Armor Schneider and beheaded the Vengeance. He then destroy Rusty's beam rifle and shield as the Vengeance suddenly went helpless. Naruto then charged towards him with killing intent as he fired its beam rifle. Sasuke then charged towards him with saber drawn, about to impale him when Rusty went in front of him, taking the blade.

"Rusty!" Naruto yelled as Rusty struggled to stay alive after Sasuke stabbed him. The Vengeance then exploded in front of his eyes as Naruto's eyes then turned blood red with a fox's slits. "I'll kill you, Sasuke!"

Behind him, an orange seed had burst as Naruto started ot charge towards him.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Both mobile suits then slashed at each other with the intention to kill as the Commando destroyed its arm holding the beam saber. Naruto then proceeded by infusing his chakra into the Commando's fist as it aimed a punch on the Revenge's chest, mortally wounding the younger Uchiha. Itachi then noticed the Revenge being torn into pieces as his younger brother struggled to survive, but he didn't die.

Meanwhile, the Duel was having a hard time with the Strike as it dodged every beam attack. Yzak gritted his teeth as the Duel then clashed with the Strike's shield.

"I got you this time!" he yelled as the Duel had slashed at the Strike, but it clashed at its shield instead. Kira then charged as it clashed with the Duel.

"I'm not about to be defeated here!" Kira yelled as his beam saber clashed with the Duel's saber instead. In the midst of battle, the Blitz then sneaked around the defenses as it tried to slash at the ship. As Kira was about to aim a finishing blow, he heard his friends' voices.

"Kira! Kira!" Miriallia yelled. "The Blitz had gone beside the ship!"

Kira then yelled, "No! The Archangel!" Images of his friends had raced on his mind, including images of Flay. Behind him, an amethyst seed had burst. "The Archangel, I won't let you destroy it!"

Yzak then aimed a salsh on the Strike, only to see it moved. He then gritted in frustration as the Strike had aimed the salsh at his hip. "No way!"

"Stop it now!" Kira yelled again as he charged towards the Blitz as it aimed a kick at it, knocking him out. Nearby, Shinosuke and Amaya were rushing to its aid.

"What had just happened?" Shinosuke said as Amaya fired her beam shotgun at the Strike.

"I think that the Strike's pilot had activated the SEED." Amaya replied as Naruto then opened up a communciations link with them. "Naruto, what happened?"

"Rusty died, the teme killed him." he gritted his teeth as it slashed at it with the beam saber. "Yzak, now's your chance!"

The Duel then aimed his beam rifle at him. "Now I've gotcha!"

Kira then drew an Armor Schneider and thrust it into the Duel's gap, but not before Yzak's mind was racing elsewhere.

"I can't die now." he said as he gritted his teeth. "NOT NOW!!!!"

Behind him, a silver seed had burst.

"I WON'T DIE AROUND HERE!" Yzak yelled as the Duel grabbed the Strike and stabbed it with its own Armor Schneider, causing Kira's cockpit to fry.

"Ahh!" he yelled as the gash appeared on his face. "It burns! It burns!"

Yzak then gasped as he realized what he had done. "Wow, I didn't realize that I can do it. I can beat the Strike!"

The ZAFT machines then retreated as the ships sent out its retreat signal and they returned. The Archangel's mobile suits and the Goddess' mobile armors then also retreated as Sasuke and Kira were smarting over their defeats. But relief had gone over them as a fleet of Earth Forces ships had arrived. The Eighth fleet had arrived at last!

* * *

The Archangel and the Goddess had met up with relief as the rest of the fleet had gone over them. In the midst of the relief, Naruto and his friends are promoted to the special forces and inducted to an elite unit. Yzak's training under his newly discovered cousin would now begin.

Nect on Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: The Heroes' Battle: The Path Ahead

Commando, lead the path to our future!


End file.
